How to Help a Friend
by CeCdancer
Summary: While attempting to train without Hiccup, an accident occurs in the arena causing Hiccup to have amnesia. He finds that he can't remember anything except that he's Hiccup the Useless. So why is everyone being nice to him? And why are there dragons all over the place? Join Astrid, Stoick, Toothless, and the entire village as they try to help him get his memories back.
1. Chapter 1

"ANNAILATE!"

Hookfang gave a mischievous grin and….

"Bull's-eye!" snickered Tuffnut.

Snotlout groaned and sat up from the toppled over target, the rest of the teens tried to hide their laughter as Snotlout asked, "Do you guys smell something?-he looked down-ARRGGHH! That's the third time today!" he yelled.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut doubled over with laughter as Snotlout ran to extinguish the fire on his behind…for the THIRD time. Even Astrid and Fishlegs were trying to hide their grins that were threatening to spill. Today they planned to work on hand signals, but Hiccup hadn't shown up yet. (This is the part when Snotlout wanted to show everyone that they didn't need Hiccup to start training but failed miserably).

After recovering from their laughing fit, the teens were all sitting around waiting for Hiccup to show up, "What's taking so long? This is so boring! I wanna teach Barf how to destroy stuff!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

"No way! Belch is going to be the best destroyer when we go destroy the village, and then the village will be totally destroyed! (pause)...Wait…what were we talking about again?" asked Tuffnut.

Snotlout face palmed as Astrid turned away from Tuffnut and explained, "Ruffnut that's not the point of the hand signals, the whole purpose is so we can fight better if we are ever separated from our dragons."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever..." sighed Ruffnut. Nobody seemed to notice that Fishlegs was still practicing with Meatlug, and they also didn't notice when he was practically skipping over to them.

"Hey Guys! Guys? Hello? Anybody there?". None of the teens seemed to hear him, because they were all too busy arguing.

"GUYS!" yelled Fishlegs,

"WHAT!" the teens yelled back.

Fishlegs cringed a little at the volume and quietly said, "I taught Meatlug a new hand signal..."

"You did? That's great Fishlegs! Let's see it!" beamed Astrid, finally glad they could switch their topic from 'destroying the village'.

"Ok… you ready girl?" smiled Fishlegs, Meatlug grunted once as to say 'yes',

"Okay, ready…set….HUG!" Meatlug came charging towards Fishlegs with incredible speed, and the teens began whooping and cheering, but no one was expecting a black blur to suddenly intervene...

"Sorry I'm late guys, Toothless and I were…AHHHHHHH!" screamed Hiccup as he was harshly knocked off the saddle and into the wall. Everyone (dragons included) were frozen in their spots until finally-

"HICCUP!" they yelled as they scrambled to an unconscious Hiccup. The dragons roared frantically knowing that something was wrong as they saw their friend sprawled out on the ground. Toothless was by far the worst constantly nudging Hiccup trying to wake him up.

"Hiccup! Please be okay please be okay PLEASE BE OKAY," stuttered Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs this is **not** the time to panic! I think he's unconscious guys, we need to get him to the healer…FAST!" instructed Astrid.

All the teens were frozen in their spots so Astrid took charge and commanded, "Snotlout go get Stoick, Ruffnut and Tuffnut tell Gothi to get ready, Fishlegs…just stay calm." The teens finally broke out of their trance and ran to their dragons. Astrid looked down at Hiccup and brushed his hair out of his face, but stopped when she felt a bump on his head, she pulled his hair back to reveal a light purple bump the size of Toothless' eyes. "I hope this isn't something serious," she thought.

* * *

Stoick was in the Great Hall having a meeting about the next fishing trip, when suddenly Snotlout came crashing through the doors of the great hall on top of his Monstrous Nightmare. Spitelout turned red with embarrassment and vowed to punish his son later for disrupting their meeting. Snotlout was stuttering and mumbling something that it was inaudible. Stoick put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Easy son, is something wrong?".

"..It's…Hic..c..ccup…he's hurt…hit..his…head…in..arena.." breathed Snotlout.

"WHAT?!" yelled Stoick almost knocking Snotlout to the floor. "Call off the meeting, I have to see my son" exclaimed Stoick. Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout ran to the arena, hoping it was nothing too extreme.

* * *

The twins were quiet as they rode their Zippleback through the village. Destroying and destruction weren't even on their minds for once. The only thing they could think about was Hiccup.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" asked Tuffnut.

"What? Are you getting sappy all of the sudden?" joked Ruffnut, although she clearly was worried as well.

"No, but I mean did you see how hard he was knocked into the wall?" replied Tuffnut.

"Yeah..I did..." said Ruffnut.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the flight, until finally they got to Gothi's house; where their usual bickering began,

"I got here first, so I get to open the door!" threatened Tuffnut.

"No way! That door is mine!" yelled Ruffnut as she tackled her brother.

Neither of them noticed that Gothi opened the door herself until she was scowling right in front of them. They both forgot about their fight and started to explain that Hiccup was hurt, when she held her hand up and pointed down. The twins stopped for a moment and looked down. On the way to Hiccup's house was Bucket and Mulch with an armful of supplies. Gothi began drawing some pictures in the sand, but Gobber was the only one who could understand her drawings. The lines and squibbles were making the twins very confused...

"Uhhh do you know what she's doing?" asked Tuffnut.

"No you idiot! I know as much as you do!" replied Ruffnut.

Gothi gave them an irritated look, and with her stick pointed to them, then to their Zippleback, then to Hiccup's house.

"OHHH you want US to take YOU to Hiccup's HOUSE!" said Tuffnut, feeling very proud of himself. Gothi just whacked him in the head with her stick and nodded

"Oh I am hurt, I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" complained Tuffnut, rubbing his head as the three of them took off towards the chief's house.

* * *

When Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout reached Hiccup, they made sure he didn't have any life threatening injuries; and then the 5 of them decided that they should take Hiccup home so he could be treated. None of them we're liking how the large bump on his head seemed to be getting darker. Stoick called Thornado over, and with Hiccup safely strapped on they flew to the chief's home with Toothless sprinting through the village.

As they opened the door to the chief's house, they found Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Bucket, Mulch, and Gothi with everything already set up. Stoick gingerly lifted his son off Thornado and placed him on his bed. Gothi looked at Hiccup, and then shooed everyone out of the room. After many complaints and protests from the Vikings and dragons, everyone was finally outside the chief's home waiting for any news about Hiccup.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Gothi called everyone back inside. She began drawing on the ground as Gobber came up to translate, "She says that… Hiccup's going to loose his favorite shoe! I hope it's not a troll, no wait it can't be because they steal your socks! But only the left ones…now what's with that?".

Gothi rolled her eyes and whacked him in the head, "Oh I didn't think so..." muttered Gobber, "Ok let's see, she says-" Gobber stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide. He slowly turned around and said almost in a whisper, but to everyone it was as clear as day, "He has…amnesia."

**This is my first fanfiction, and it would be great if you could review and give me pointers. Thanks! And I hope you enjoy my story! :)**

**-CeCdancer**


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick paled. Spitelout, Bucket, and Mulch just stood there wide-eyed, and the teen's mouths were hanging open from shock.

"She doesn't know how long, or how far back his memories will go, so we'll just have to see when he wakes up," translated Gobber.

Memories flooded everyone's minds as they recalled what happened after the Red Death, and how similar of a situation they were in. Stoick's knees shook, he could barely take it when Hiccup was unconscious those many months ago, how long would he be out this time? Gothi had enough of their moping and hit her stick on the floor, making everyone jump in surprise. She glared at everyone, and pointed to the door, indicating that they should leave. Not everyone was so sure about leaving Hiccup alone though,

"Um I'll stay here with Hiccup...just in case he wakes up!" volunteered Astrid. Gothi just shook her head and herded everyone out the door;

Well almost everyone,

Gothi may have forgotten a particular black dragon, known to everyone as Toothless.

* * *

"Oh this is all my fault!" exclaimed Fishlegs, (everyone was sitting on the steps leading up to the chief's house) "If I wasn't trying to show off that I could teach my dragon something first, this never would've happened!" he said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Son, this is not the time to blame yourself," began Stoick,

"Actually it is," Snotlout cut in; everyone just glared at him, "What? I just call it like I see it!" he defended.

Stoick sighed, "The point is that no matter what happens when he wakes up, we just need to make sure that he gets all his memories back. And don't worry, we will!" Fishlegs looked up and the chief gave him a reassuring grin.

But anyone who knew the chief well could tell that he wasn't sure what he was saying, his hands were sweaty and he was constantly rubbing them together and mumbling to himself. Anyone who was looking could see that the chief was indeed afraid, afraid that his own son wouldn't know who he was.

* * *

"Ughmyheadhurts..." Hiccup groaned as he sat up. He was groggy and supported himself with his right arm. He rubbed his face with his free hand, but froze when he heard a cooing noise. He slowly looked up and saw…

* * *

"I really hope Hiccup's okay, I'm going to apologize when he wakes up…I just hope he forgives me..." Fishlegs muttered. All the teens were sitting on the top 2 steps, Astrid and Fishlegs on the top, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut on the second step.

"Fishlegs, Hiccup will forgive you, I'm sure of it!" Astrid said. Fishlegs took in a huge breath and sighed, the twins and Snotlout following his suit. Astrid leaned back onto the ground wondering why this had to happen, when her thoughts were disrupted with a blood-curdling scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY ODIN A DRAGON! WHAT'S A DRAGON DOING IN MY HOUSE! DAD! GOBBER! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Hiccup screamed. Hiccup's idea of waking up did not include an unknown black dragon with piercing green eyes in his face. Hiccup dove under his blankets and willed the dragon to go away, "Odin help me..." he whimpered as he heard the front door open…

Astrid sat up with a start, and everyone jerked their heads in the direction of the yell. And all at once they charged towards the door, wondering what could cause Hiccup to yell so much. Stoick entered first and ran upstairs to his son's bedroom with everyone following close behind. What they saw was not what they expected…

Toothless was standing over Hiccup, looking very confused. Stoick walked over and pulled the covers off his son, Hiccup looked up and whispered, "Dad, why is there a dragon in my room?" Stoick released his breath, he remembered who he was! But then he froze,

"You mean Toothless?"

"No I'm pretty sure dragons have teeth dad," Hiccup cowered.

Stoick looked at the rest of the group, "I think you better take Toothless out of here, he's…scaring Hiccup." Toothless looked as shocked as the teens did, never did they think Hiccup would be afraid of dragons...let alone Toothless!

"Um, why? Aren't they like not separable or something?" Tuffnut asked.

Stoick just glared at Tuffnut, and that shut him up fast.

"C'mon Toothless let's go to the arena, Gothi and the others can take care of Hiccup," Astrid suggested. Toothless looked as if he was about to cry (if dragons could cry) and bolted out of the house. The teens looked at each other,

"So I guess we'll see you later," Astrid stated,

"Yes...I guess you will" Stoick replied.

And with one final look at Hiccup, the teens ran after Toothless. Stoick sighed, if his son didn't remember his best friend, what would he remember?

* * *

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid yelled, all the teens were chasing Toothless all around the village trying to calm him down. Finally they were able to guide Toothless into the arena where their own dragons were waiting. Toothless slumped to the side of the arena and covered his face with his paws. All the other dragons were concerned; they'd never seen Toothless act this way, except for after the event with the Red Death.

Out of breath, the teens collapsed onto the ground trying to get air into their lungs. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were quite a sight, holding onto each other trying to breathe. Snotlout was leaning on Hookfang, and Fishlegs was just lying on the ground covered in sweat. Astrid was slouched over on her hands and knees, as Stormfly kept nudging her, wanting to know what was going on. In fact all the dragons wanted to know what was going on, and was happened to make their riders this exhausted.

Astrid was the first to recover, and all dragons looked at her expectantly, she stood up and explained, "Alright, so you saw how Hiccup was thrown off Toothless by Meatlug?" said dragon guiltily looked down, "It's okay Meatlug you didn't know," Astrid comforted while petting her, "But there is a slight problem…Hiccup hit his head, and lost all his memories."

The dragons didn't seem to understand, so Astrid took a breath and said, "Hiccup doesn't remember Toothless, he doesn't remember anything that happened after he shot down Toothless, actually he doesn't remember shooting down Toothless…"

The dragons couldn't believe it, so that meant that Hiccup didn't remember them either! Meatlug-like her rider-just fell to the ground in grief. Hookfang, and Barf and Belch just kept staring and Stormfly started squawking, as if she was calming herself.

"Everyone just STOP!" yelled Snotlout -all the dragons froze- "THANK YOU! Okay so now that we're done panicking," he glared at the dragons, "we can figure out how to help Hiccup get his memories back!"

Tuffnut looked up, "Ooooh ooooooh I know! We can just hit him on the head again! Maybe that bump will just go back in his head and his memories will go back!" he suggested, looking pleased with himself…again.

"You're such an idiot. That's not going to work," deadpanned Ruffnut.

"I'll show you what works and doesn't work!" yelled Tuffnut as he tackled his sister. The two of them began rolling on the floor throwing punches and yelling insults, as the other riders and dragons just sighed in annoyance.

After a moment Snotlout sat down and asked, "So…what's the plan?"

Toothless sighed and stared off into space. Astrid walked over and put her hand on his snout; he looked up at her for a moment, but then buried his head in his paws and groaned, "I don't know…" she replied.

The three of them (The twins were still fighting) looked at each other, and for once they truly had no idea what they were going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

After the teens left, the adults were sitting downstairs; when Gobber stood up and said, "Stoick, everyone is going to find out eventually…you might as well tell them now,"

Stoick sighed, "I guess you're right...Spitelout, Bucket, Mulch tell everyone to meet in the Great Hall, and tell them it's mandatory," he ordered. The three of them stood up without protest and rushed into the village, where their commands could be heard even from Mildew's house.

Stoick put his face in his hands and exhaled, he couldn't believe he had to tell the village that his son had been unconscious-again-but this time he lost all of his memories.

"Stoick," Gobber started, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know this is going to be difficult, but it's Hiccup we're talking about! Everything's going to work out!" he reassured.

"I don't know Gobber…you've heard of all those Vikings who were injured in battle, lost all their memories, and went mad? I can't let that happen to Hiccup!" Stoick sulked.

"I know, but even though those Vikings may have been more…physically strong, Hiccup is definitely stronger on the inside. I'm sure he'll pull through!" said Gobber, pointing upstairs to Hiccup's room. Stoick could almost hear Hiccup complain, 'you just gestured to all of me!'

Stoick swallowed a laugh and looked up at Gobber, "I guess you're right…" he said. And with that, they got up and headed to the Great Hall to inform the village about Hiccup, and hopefully the villagers would be willing to help Hiccup regain his memories.

* * *

After Astrid was able to get Tuffnut to realize that hitting Hiccup on the head would probably make things worse, the teens were all in the arena sitting in a circle.

"So…If Hiccup's not here…who's going to be in charge of the dragon academy?" asked Snotlout, looking hopeful.

"Snotlout that's the least of our worries!" Astrid said through gritted teeth. Everyone's non-relevant questions were starting to get to her.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me asking for help!" Snotlout boasted.

All the teens just stared at him, "What? Is nobody listening? I said I could—"

"—JUST STOP IT! Hiccup doesn't remember the most important things in his life! He doesn't remember that we're all friends now, and you're just sitting here talking like you don't care! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Astrid.

All the teens and dragons turned to look at Astrid, and if looks could kill, Snotlout would be dead by now.

"I'm sorry...I'm just…I don't know…I'm just…I'm just really worried about Hiccup," said Astrid as she crumpled onto her knees. Stormfly nudged her and cooed, trying her best to comfort her.

"We're all worried about Hiccup," said Fishlegs, glaring at Snotlout, "and we will all be ready to help him and support him," he said as he elbowed Tuffnut.

Tuffnut jerked his head up, "Uhh…YEAH! YEAH OF COURSE!" he said.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" Ruffnut cheered as she and her brother fist pounded, then smashed helmets...which sent them toppling to the floor.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Uhh..." everyone looked at him expectantly, so he took a breath and continued, "I didn't really mean what I said, and I guess I'll help if I have to…it's **not** like I like him or anything! But he's my cousin, so I kinda have to..." he said puffing out his "muscles".

Astrid sighed, but forced a smile, "Alright, hopefully we can see Hiccup soon, and when we do we're going to do our best to help him…now who's with me?" she asked sticking her hand out.

"Me!" squeaked Fishlegs and put his hand on top of Astrid's. The twins didn't really know what was going on, but they didn't want to be left out, so they also placed their hands on top of Astrid's and Fishlegs'.

"I'm gonna do whatever we're doing better then you!" Ruffnut threatened placing her hand on first.

"No way! I'm gonna do it WAY better!" Tuffnut said, placing his hand on top of hers. The four of them looked at Snotlout expectantly.

"Fine, but remember, I'm only doing this because Uncle Stoick and my dad would kill me if I didn't," he defended.

"We know already! Just hurry up!" huffed Astrid.

"Sheesh, someone's pushy..." he said. Astrid gave him another death glare making him cringe a little, "Kidding!" he said smacking his hand on top of theirs.

By now the dragons had formed their own circle, and they also vowed to help Hiccup in any way they could. This brought Toothless' spirits up and they made a pact, and then shot their flames into the air as one combined blast; symbolizing that they would work together and get through this together no matter what.

The teens attention was drawn to their dragons as the sudden blast filled the arena. After the smoke cleared, the teens looked at each other and smiled knowingly as Astrid said, "For Hiccup?"

"FOR HICCUP!" the rest of the teens cheered throwing their hands into the air. The dragons ran over to the teens and began 'embracing' their riders; either by licking, cooing—or in Hookfang's case throwing Snotlout into the air—as they all thought about their friend…their friend that they would never, EVER let down.

* * *

"I have called you all here because I have a very important announcement," began Stoick.

The Great Hall was greeted with silence as Stoick cleared his throat and started speaking again, "So I'm sure you all know my son Hiccup..."

Some of the Vikings chuckled, as others looked at the chief confused. Of course they knew who Hiccup was! He was the dragon trainer! Everybody knows that!

Stoick looked around and said, "Well…there may have been a slight…accident."

All the Vikings looked up worriedly and Stoick was about to speak again when-

"Hiccup has lost all of his memories, so he probably thinks you all hate him! (pause) Not me of course...but probably all of you." Gobber said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"GOBBER! I was supposed to tell them!" said Stoick.

"I'm sorry…go ahead!" said Gobber.

"Well you told most of it!" said Stoick, clearly exasperated.

"You can tell them about the part that he's scared of dragons too!" said Gobber cheekily.

"GOBBER! Ugh, well you see...what he said," Stoick sighed gesturing to Gobber.

Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd, and everyone began asking questions at once—

"How long will this be for?!"

"How will the dragons stay under control?!"

"Who's going to know what do to?!"

Seeing that Stoick was overwhelmed, Gothi hit her stick against a pole, causing a loud echo to fill the Great Hall. All the Vikings stopped shouting and turned their attention to their chief. Stoick took a deep breath and began to explain the details-

"Alright, so we know that Hiccup only remembers up to the time when he was just Gobber's apprentice, and nothing after that; meaning that he doesn't remember Toothless and he is also afraid of dragons. We need ideas of how to help Hiccup regain his memories without scaring him. The teens are already trying to figure out how to help him with his fear of dragons; all we have to do is let him know that the village doesn't see him as 'useless' anymore," said Stoick.

All the Vikings guiltily looked down, they didn't want to be reminded on how they treated the chief's son only a few months ago. They were all lost in their thoughts until a fellow Viking stepped forward.

"I'm in!"

Another Viking stepped forward, "So am I!"

"Count me in!"

One by one all the Vikings agreed to help Hiccup; they thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to apologize for treating him so terribly.

Stoick almost collapsed with relief. Spitelout saw this and brought up a chair for the him to sit down; Stoick gave Spitelout a nod as thanks, and Spitelout understood completely. The chief then looked to his people and said, "Today we show my son that he has a very important place here. Today, we show him how much he means to us!"

Gobber let out a Viking battle cry, and soon all the Vikings joined his suit. Stoick stood up with a new feeling of pride and determination, raised his arm and said, "For my son!"

The villagers stopped their celebrating and yelled back, "FOR HICCUP!"

The chief smiled at his people, and he knew that he couldn't be more proud of them then he was at that very moment.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

After the crowd dispersed, Stoick and Gobber began making their way outside,

"Alright Gobber, let's go tell the other teens that-"

"Stoick," interrupted Gobber.

"-the villagers are going to help, and-"

"Stoick"

"-that they could start helping Hiccup, and-"

"STO-ICK!"

Stoick paused, "What?"

"You should go home…and see how Hiccup's doing," suggested Gobber.

"No, I need to keep order in the village and-" started Stoick.

"Uh-uh. Your priority right now, is Hiccup. Go home and talk to him Stoick, maybe that'll bring some memories back, I'll take care of everything else," said Gobber.

Stoick looked at his friend and gave him a grateful smile, because he knew deep down inside he really just wanted to take care of his son.

"Thanks Gobber."

* * *

Ever since his father left, Hiccup kept wondering why there were people talking about him. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but it didn't sound like anything bad; Which was strange, because usually when anybody was talking about him, it was something like, "How are we going to fix Hiccup's mess…" or "Hiccup really did it this time…" or "Go away Useless…"

Hiccup sighed, he was really getting tired of how the village was treating him. Maybe it would be best if he left…nobody would notice anyways …but how? It couldn't be by boat, because he would be spotted too easily...

His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into his bedroom, he then jerked his head up to see his father, breathing heavily on the top of the steps.

Stoick took a breath and said calmly, "Hello son,"

"Uhh…hi dad," Hiccup mumbled, suddenly finding the end of his bed very interesting.

"How are you feeling?" his dad asked.

"Fine," Hiccup said.

The father and son stayed in silence for a few moments. It reminded Stoick of his relationship with his son before the Red Death. He really hoped that Hiccup would see how much he really cared about him. He looked out the window and suddenly got an idea,

"Hiccup…" began Stoick.

"Yeah dad?" asked Hiccup, still avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you help Gobber in the shop? He's working on a new…project—it was that he was now the dentist…for the dragons…but that was just a minor detail...—and it would be nice if he had an extra left hand,"

"Which is great…because he doesn't have that one," said Hiccup sarcastically.

Stoick hid his smile, "Alright! Let's go then!"

Hiccup heaved another sigh, because only _his_ father would kick him out of his own house just so he didn't have to put up with him…although his father was being abnormally nice to him…ehh it was probably just so he could get rid of him faster. Hiccup shook his head and lifted his sheets. He was about to get up, but something didn't feel right…he looked down and-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG!" he screamed.

Stoick sighed—he almost forgot about that—he thought about it for a moment and said, "You lost it when you killed the Red Death,"

"The…the…the what?" Hiccup said, his eyes were filled with so many emotions, Stoick couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"The queen dragon…" Stoick took a breath, "You were the first ever to shoot down a Night Fury, which you named Toothless…and you helped him fly again, then the two you became best friends, and together you showed us the truth about the dragons, killed the Red Death, and saved us all!"

Hiccup's mouth hung open with shock, partially because he didn't believe what his father was saying and partially because, well…**his leg was gone.**

Stoick looked into his son's eyes and said, "Why don't you try standing up? We can take it one step at a time,"

Now Hiccup knew that some parts of what his father said had to be true…right? How else would that explain why earlier there was an—extremely terrifying—Night Fury in his house? And he did recall hearing his father say "Toothless". Hiccup looked up to his father for the first time and nodded his head. He shifted to the side of his bed and gripped his bedpost. He took a deep breath, looked up to his father's eyes, took another breath, and began to stand up when…

"Ooooommmmppppffff" he grunted, loosing his balance. Stoick caught him, and lifted him up back onto his feet,

"Try again" said Stoick.

Hiccup regained his balance…took a step…then another…then another, until he finally reached the steps. He paused, looked down, then turned around and sheepishly said,

"Ummm….dad…"

Stoick smiled, "You got it son," he said, lifting Hiccup onto his back and carrying him down the stairs.

Stoick thought about how it would've been like if he had paid more attention to his son when he was younger…maybe they could've done more things like this…but just for fun.

After setting him down, Hiccup turned around and said, "Thanks dad,"

Stoick felt a warm feeling spread through his body—he remembered a similar conversation they had just like this…

**(Flashback)**

"You don't have to go up there," said Stoick, gripping onto Hiccup's hand.

"We're Viking's…it's an occupational hazard," he said.

"I'm proud, to call you my son," Stoick said.

Hiccup froze for a moment, before saying, "Thanks dad,"

**(End flashback)**

Stoick couldn't believe that it took killing the largest dragon known to Vikings, befriending the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and loosing his leg…to finally notice his son—he couldn't believe how stupid he was for missing out watching his son grow up.

Stoick shook his head and watched his son hobble to the front door. He watched him open the door, and watched a Monstrous Nightmare fly towards his house…wait…a dragon? Flying towards his house? Stoick's eyes widened and saw Hiccup freeze,

"DRAGON ATTACK!" yelled Hiccup slamming the door, then he turned around and ran into a wall, which sent him crashing to the ground.

Stoick smacked his forehead and mumbled, "Aye…this might take longer then I thought…"

* * *

"Snotlout I told you we shouldn't have ridden our dragons!" said Astrid as she and Stormfly landed in the plaza.

"Well how was I supposed to know Hiccup was going to open the door? Sheesh! And did you really want to walk all the way from the academy? I didn't think so!" replied Snotlout, as he and Hookfang got up from their crash landing. They all saw Hiccup open the door, look at them—Hookfang mostly—with wide eyes and yell 'DRAGON ATTACK!'

Astrid ignored Snotlout and said, "Let's have them wait in front of the Great Hall. That way they can still see us if we call for them, but they're far enough away not to freak Hiccup out…" she looked around for a moment, thought about it some more, and said, "Maybe we should split up…so someone can make sure the dragons don't follow us…"

Fishlegs started muttering under his breath—probably thinking of someway to get him out of doing something—when Tuffnut ran in front of him and yelled,

"I VOLUNTEER!"

"Hey! No fair! I was going to say…" Fishlegs argued with Tuffnut.

Astrid thought about it for a moment…having Tuffnut stay here would make everything so much easier. No Tuffnut meant no twin arguments. No Tuffnut meant no one was going to agree with Snotlout. No Tuffnut meant everything would go her way. Probably.

Astrid smiled, "I agree with Tuffnut," she said.

All the teens turned towards her and didn't believe what they were hearing. Tuffnut? In charge? Of their dragons?!

"OH YEAH! AHUH! I'M THE BOSS!" cheered Tuffnut doing a victory dance.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Pfft…my bet is that Hiccup's going to start yelling the second we get there."

Tuffnut stopped and thought about that for a very long time, "Hey! I am very responsible!"

"Wow. I didn't think you knew that word," smirked Ruffnut.

Tuffnut glared at his sister and was about to pounce, when Astrid interrupted-

"Okay! So...Tuffnut will stay here, and the rest of us will go to Hiccup's house and figure out how to show him…what he showed us," said Astrid as the twins broke apart. Everyone then separated, going to their designated spot.

Well…almost everyone,

"Toothless, no. You have to stay here, Hiccup isn't ready to see any of you yet." Astrid said, noticing that said Night Fury was following them.

Toothless looked at her with sad eyes and grumbled, nudging her. Astrid sighed and bent down,

"Look, I know you really miss Hiccup…we all do…but the best thing for him is re-introduce you and the other dragons _slowly_. Do you understand?" explained Astrid.

Toothless—with his head hanging down—nodded and began joining the other dragons.

"Hey," said Astrid, Toothless turned around with a questioning look.

"Beat up Tuffnut for me, will you?" she said with a grin.

Toothless seemed to understand, because he gave his own 'toothless' grin, barked, and ran to the Great Hall.

Astrid smiled, if Toothless had faith in her, then they would have to succeed…they just had to.

"Wouod you hurry up already!" yelled Snotlout, pulling Astrid out of her thoughts. Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were already in front of the chief's house, leaving Astrid to realize she was standing alone. She quickly caught up to them as they reached the door altogether. With one look back at Tuffnut and their dragons, then at each other, Astrid reached for the door and asked,

"Ready?"

"Ready!" they replied.

Astrid took a breath, and then pushed open the door. It creaked opened slightly and she poked her head inside,

"What's taking so long? Hurry up already!" said Snotlout, pushing Astrid aside. Fishlegs and Ruffnut quickly followed his suit. He was about to start complaining when a voice interrupted him,

"Ah…kids…you're here" said Stoick.

They looked around for a moment, then Fishlegs said what they were all wondering, "Umm sir? Where's Hiccup?"

"Ahh well you see…" he said scratching his head, pointing to a darkened corner of the house.

The four teens squinted, and sure enough they saw Hiccup; with his head tucked in between his legs, probably because he was overwhelmed with all this 'new' information.

Astrid made her way over and said, "Hiccup?"

He looked up, his eyes were threatening to spill tears, so he quickly wiped them away. He stood up and stuttered, "Astrid! Hi, Astrid..hi..Astrid…hi Astrid…" looking past her and noticing the other teens.

Astrid looked into his forest green eyes and grinned…some things would never change.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but with my crazy schedule I'll probably only be able to update Friday through Monday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you thought! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"And so the Viking said to the dragon….no wait the dragon…no…the…Viking…crab…uhhhhhh….hold on a sec, let me think," said Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was trying to put on a show for the dragons, but by their reactions, it was a pretty bad show. Toothless—seeing that Tuffnut was busy—starting sneaking away. He thought he was clear, but when he turned around he was greeted by Tuffnut himself.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Tuffnut.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and walked back to the other dragons.

"Look, I know you miss Hiccup, I feel your pain…well not really…I kinda like it when Ruffnut is in pain," he said with a grin.

Toothless sighed and laid down, the other dragons following his suit.

"But that does **not** mean you can just sneak off! That would make Ruffnut win! And I can't let her win just because you're…sleeping? You're all sleeping? Actually, that's not a terrible idea," he said as he fell asleep on the steps of the Great Hall.

* * *

"You're in my house? Why are you in my house?" asked Hiccup backing into the wall.

"Because we're your friends Hiccup, and we want to help you," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup had a bewildered look on his face, why was everyone being so nice to him? Was this just a dream? To make sure this wasn't real, he started hitting his head against the wall.

"Uhhhh…what's he doing?" asked Ruffnut.

"Beats me," replied Snotlout.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup and placed him in front of the other teens and said, "See you later son," and then to the teens,"Good luck," while pushing them out the door. Stoick then walked over to his armchair and collapsed with exhaustion.

"This is going to be a long day," he thought, sinking further into his chair.

* * *

Hiccup didn't feel very comfortable with the other teens…he still thought that they were going to push him down the steps or something. And the entire town rushing towards him yelling "Hiccup!" wasn't helping.

Astrid ran ahead and yelled, "STOP! We're not ready for you yet! And get the dragons out of sight!"

Snotlout—who was still trying to impress Astrid—ran forward and said, "You heard her! Move it already!" grinning at Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "Fishlegs, bring our dragons to the academy…Ruff, go get your brother."

"On it!" said Ruffnut, sprinting away with a devilish grin.

"Umm…what she said," said Fishlegs, running after her.

Astrid shook her head and turned to face Hiccup, "So Hiccup, who do you want to meet first?"

Hiccup looked at her and said, "Is there someone new in the village?"

"She's talking about which dragon you want to meet," said Snotlout.

Hiccup stared at him with wide eyes and Astrid just scowled.

"What? Is that not what's happening?" asked Snotlout.

There was a moment of silence before Hiccup started backing away and said, "Wait. You want me…to see…a… DRAGON?!"

Astrid sighed, "Yes, now come on…this'll be fun!" and grabbed his hand, pulling him—reluctantly—towards the academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were going to round up their dragons...and Tuffnut,

"Ruffnut! Can you slow down a little? I don't have the longest legs here!" breathed Fishlegs.

"It's not your legs that are slowing you down" she snickered.

"What?" asked Fishlegs.

"Nothing!" she yelled back, running faster then before.

"Oh this is just perfect!" said Fishlegs exasperated, "Now twins are going to cause havoc, and who's going to get blamed? ME!"

By now he caught up to Ruffnut, who was standing in front of something.

"Uhh…Ruff? What are you—" he was stopped by Ruffnut motioning him to stay quite as she started walking forwards on her hands and knees. He was about to question her but stopped when he saw the "object", and he almost had to stifle back a laugh.

What he saw wouldn't usually be considered well, unusual…unless you added a certain teenage Viking sprawled out on the steps to the Great Hall. All of their dragons were fast asleep, with Tuffnut snoring soundly next to them mumbling something about a blanket. Some of the villagers just looked at Tuffnut with confusion, others just stared, and the rest just tried to ignore him…or maybe they couldn't see him. Either way Ruffnut had now reached her brother, and with a thumbs up to Fishlegs she…

"OOWWWWWW" yelled Tuffnut, standing up so fast he knocked her to the ground.

Ruffnut faced him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Tuffnut paused, "Oh…errr… uhhh… I'm teaching the dragons how to meditate! Happy now?" he said, looking pleased with himself.

"No, I'm not happy. Don't tell me you told them your stupid jokes," she deadpanned.

"No!...Because…I forgot the joke," he said sheepishly.

"Ugh. C'mon let's wake the dragons!" she said.

Tuffnut held up his hands, "Uh-uh. Nooo way. I do not want to get burned today."

"Well neither do I!" she yelled.

"I'm not doing it with I either!" he said, "Wait….What?" he asked.

"Umm, Guys? The dragons are already…Hello? Guys?" Fishlegs started.

The twins were still arguing, so Fishlegs raised his voice,

"GUYS!" he yelled…again.

The twins were in a headlock, "WHAT!?" they yelled.

Fishlegs pointed behind them to where their dragons were staring at them with interest. Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly untangled themselves and looked at Fishlegs,

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Ruffnut.

"Umm actually," Fishlegs pointed out,

"Never mind, it doesn't matter…C'mon guys! We need to get there before Hiccup does! Let's move it!" she yelled. All the dragons—Toothless especially—seemed happy that they were finally able to see Hiccup.

Fishlegs was about to protest, but didn't see the point in arguing with the twins. He shrugged his shoulders as they started walking to the academy.

* * *

"Astrid, I don't think this is a good idea," Hiccup squirmed as the arena came into sight.

"Hiccup, do you trust me?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment and said, "I guess so…"

"Great! So you can trust me when I say we're helping you!" she said as they reached the outside of the academy.

"But—"

"No 'buts' Hiccup, we are going to get your memories back, and we are going to start nice and slow," said Astrid.

"This is 'nice and slow?'" Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid pretended to not hear that and told him to wait at the gate. Then she and Snotlout joined the other teens and their dragons who were already in the area.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting here forever!" complained Tuffnut.

"Oh please, you haven't been here that long," said Astrid.

Tuffnut just huffed as Fishlegs asked, "Where's Hiccup?"

"He's right outside," she said.

Toothless perked up and started running towards the gate, when Astrid yelled, "Toothless, STOP!"

Said dragon skidded to a halt and innocently looked at her.

"Toothless, you know the drill…Hiccup can't see you until we are sure he won't run away from you," said Astrid.

Toothless lowered his ears and sulked back to the group. Astrid smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm soon that'll be very soon!"

Toothless looked up and…licked her.

"AHHHHH! TOOTHLESS!" Astrid squealed.

Toothless gave her a lopsided grin and sat down. Astrid wiped her face and turned around to see all the teens covering their mouths. She rolled her eyes and wiped her face as she said, "So which dragon do you think we should start with?"

"Oooh ooh oooh! I know!" said Fishlegs.

"Let's hear it Fishlegs," said Astrid, who was still trying to wipe off Toothless' drool.

"Okay, I think we should start with…" he began.

* * *

Hiccup had heard Astrid yell 'Toothless', and was wondering what happened. It didn't sound like a scared scream, more like a playful scream. Wait…wasn't Toothless the Night Fury? So did that mean the other dragons were in there too? Now he was getting worried, but he didn't have time to think about it because Astrid and the rest of the teens soon came out of the arena.

"How're you doing Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

"Okay I guess…if you consider loosing your leg, finding out you—probably not—killed the queen dragon, and befriended the world's deadliest dragon, then yeah…totally fine" he replied sarcastically.

The teens looked at each other and nodded, Astrid stepped forward, "Hiccup, would you like to start training today or tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh…I'd rather start tomorrow," he said.

"Okay…would you like to know which dragon you're going to start with?" asked Astrid.

"Uhhh" he mumbled, scratching his head, "I guess so..." he replied.

Astrid put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Alright, the dragon that you're going to meet tomorrow will be—"

Hiccup just stood there with wide eyes, his jaw almost hitting the ground.

* * *

**Which dragon should Hiccup meet first?**

**Review and tell me what you think, and I should post the next chapter sometime tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! After thinking about where the story was, I decided not to use Toothless…(sorry!) But there should be more Hiccup and Toothless next chapter!**

* * *

"-a Terrible Terror," finished Astrid.

Hiccup closed his mouth and shook his head, Terrible Terrors were those small dragons right? At least he was bigger then them…

"Um, Hiccup? Earth to Hiccup?" said Astrid, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, are we done? Cause if we are then I'm just going to, yeah…okay…well…see you tomorrow!" he said as he started walking away.

"We'll come get you tomorrow morning!" yelled Astrid.

Hiccup was already across the bridge when he turned around, nodded and then sprinted away as best as he could with his prosthetic. The dragons, sensing that Hiccup was gone, came out from the academy and went behind their riders. They were all staring after Hiccup until,

"Awkward…" sneered Tuffnut, leaning towards Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the helmet, and threw him to the ground.

"OWWWW!" yelled Tuffnut as he crashed to the ground.

The four of them—Ruffnut especially—laughed at him as they began searching for the 'perfect' dragon for Hiccup.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Today is the day.

Today is the day when he is going to have to face a dragon.

Small or big, it was still a dragon, and Hiccup couldn't stop worrying about it.

"Hurry up Hiccup! Your friends are waiting for you outside!" yelled Stoick.

Hiccup sighed and rolled out of bed, then pulled on his boot. He ruffled his hair, and with his dagger safely tucked inside his vest, began making his way down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are son! Are you ready?" asked Stoick; Fishlegs and the twins were standing behind him.

Hiccup sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be…"

"Great! (pause) See you later! Oh and Hiccup…have fun," he said while closing the door.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to 'have fun'?" Hiccup grumbled. This earned him looks from the three teens as they each glanced at each other.

"Don't worry Hiccup, it'll come naturally to you…I'm sure of it!" said Fishlegs.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Hiccup said.

"If my weak and girly brother could do it, you definitely can!" said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut joined in, "YEAH!" (pause) "Wait…what?" he said.

The twins started giving examples to each other about why the other one was so-called, "weak and girly". They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice the academy coming into view...but Hiccup certainly did,

"Fishlegs?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah Hiccup?" replied Fishlegs.

"Are there any dragons in there right now?" he asked with a worried expression.

Fishlegs smiled, "Not at the moment, no. All of our dragons are in the forest, Astrid and Snotlout will bring the Terror in after us."

Hiccup seemed to relax as they entered, seeing that there were indeed no dragons in sight. As he started looking around Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs quickly and quietly left the academy. Hiccup heard the gate close so he turned around, only to find that he was alone.

"Umm, guys?" asked Hiccup glancing around.

"We're up here!" said Astrid.

Hiccup turned to the voice to find the five of them standing behind the bars that the spectators would usually stand behind to watch dragon killing.

"What are you doing there? I thought you said you were helping me?!" he said, panic rising in his voice.

"Oh we are dear cousin but you see, the dragon can't be distracted by any of us," Snotlout said.

"What! You can't just leave me here!" Hiccup cried desperately.

"Uh, we already did," said Tuffnut.

Astrid glared at Tuffnut, "Hiccup, you'll be fine. We'll guide you through everything…now turn around," she said.

"Why? What are you doing?" asked Hiccup.

"**Just turn around**," said Astrid.

Hiccup obediently turned around, and on instinct closed his eyes. He heard some voices and a flutter of wings…and a few moments later, he heard a soft thump somewhere behind him. Although he couldn't see what it was, he had a pretty good idea of what to expect.

He began to hear Astrid's voice, "Okay, I want you to turn around slowly, and no sudden movements," she instructed.

Hiccup took a breath and slowly turned around, his gaze still on his boot.

"Hiccup…you have to look up," said Astrid.

Hiccup slowly shifted his eyes up, and saw a medium-sized Terror calmly sitting about ten feet away. His breath was caught in his throat as he struggled to breathe; Astrid-seeing that he wasn't progressing-sighed and walked into the academy.

Hiccup looked to her and asked, "Astrid, what do I do?"

"Do you have any weapons on you?" she asked him.

He fingered his dagger and slowly replied, "Yeah…"

"Show him that you're not a threat, take out your dagger and toss it to the side," said Astrid.

"But-"

"Just do it," said Astrid.

Hiccup was still eyeing the dragon as he opened his vest. The Terror growled as he reached for his dagger, causing Hiccup to flinch.

"Keep going!" she said.

Hiccup took another breath, grabbed his dagger...and flung it across the academy.

The dragon stopped growling and looked at Hiccup, then to the dagger, then back to Hiccup. It tilted its head to the side and made a cooing sound, then he slowly began walking up to Hiccup.

He tensed, "Astrid! What is he doing! And why is he coming closer?!"

"Because he trusts you, and he wants to be your friend," she said as she walked over and handed him a fish.

"What's this for?" he asked, still eyeing the Terror.

"We're going to finish the exercise with him taking this fish out of your hands," she said.

Hiccup's body tensed and he stared at Astrid, "Are you crazy?! It's gonna bite my hands off!"

"No he's not. I'll be right next to you, so he won't think of doing anything stupid," she paused and looked at the dragon, "Right?" she threatened.

Said dragon rolled its eyes and made a laughing sound, which made Hiccup flinch.

"Okay, now I want you to bend down and hold out the fish," said Astrid.

Hiccup hesitantly bent down, and with shaking arms offered the dragon the fish. The Terror-noticing the fish-slowly approached Hiccup and—

"Whoa!" said Hiccup as the dragon swallowed the fish whole.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" asked Astrid.

Before Hiccup could answer, the other teens re-entered the arena to ask Hiccup how the experience felt; But once the dragon saw Tuffnut, it jumped onto his face and began biting his nose,

"OH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" he yelled, his arms flailing around wildly.

"I swear if you say that again I'm going to punch you in the face!" threatened Ruffnut.

All the teens were laughing now, and even Hiccup was giggling slightly. That is, until the dragon flew off Tuffnut and made a beeline for him.

"Uh…guys? A little help—" he said as the dragon landed on his...shoulder? Hiccup looked at the dragon in surprise, "Why wasn't this dragon attacking him?" he thought, "And…oh no...it's opening it's mouth…it's going to…"

"Ewwww!" exclaimed Hiccup as the Terror licked his face. The dragon—now satisfied—flew off Hiccup's shoulder and out of the academy.

The five other teens were on the floor laughing now, "Oh dear cousin…that was **priceless**!" exclaimed Snotlout, who was holding his stomach.

"So…what do you think of...well...this?" asked Astrid, who was leaning against a wall.

"I'm still not sure about the dragons yet…but...I think I'm ready to move on," he said.

Ruff and Tuff slapped hands, Snotlout whooped, and Astrid and Fishlegs looked relieved.

"Hiccup, that's great!" said Fishlegs.

"I mean…if you guys are willing to help me…" Hiccup said shyly.

Astrid walked up and punched him in the arm, "OW! Why would you do that?" he asked.

"That's for loosing your memories," she said. He looked up with a bewildered expression, and was about to ask how was that his fault, when she hugged him.

"And that's for not giving up," she whispered into her ear.

All the teens ran forward to join them, "Can't breathe," gasped Hiccup.

They broke out of their embrace, and together they walked out of the academy—full of new smiles and laughter.

None of them noticed that a small group of dragons had been watching them the entire time…and none of them noticed a particular black dragon who was watching them with a hint of jealousy.

* * *

**Sorry for those of you who really wanted Hiccup to meet Toothless this chapter…but I thought that the story wasn't developed enough to have the first memory breakthrough. That's coming soon though! Probably… ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**And I have another question,**

**-Where on Berk (besides the cove) do Toothless and Hiccup have the most memories together?**

**Thanks! And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

For dinner, the teens—after Hiccup eventually gave in to their pleas—were all eating in the Great Hall, discussing about what had happened that day and what they were planning for the rest of the week.

"Hahaha, this is you!" said Snotlout, pointing to Tuffnut, "OWWWW! GET IT OFFF! EEEEEEKKKK! SAVE ME!" he imitated.

Tuffnut huffed and rubbed his nose, as Hiccup said, "Nah…I think that was mostly me…"

Tuffnut grinned, "Yeah…that _was_ pretty funny."

(At the adult's table)

"You see Stoick, he's getting along with the others perfectly fine! There's nothing to worry about!" reassured Gobber.

Stoick looked up from his meat, looked at the laughing teens and said, "I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right!" said Gobber.

"Don't push it," warned Stoick.

"Fine," huffed Gobber, as they continued eating their meal.

(Back to the teens)

"So Fishlegs, you think you can go first?" asked Astrid.

"Uhh…go first with what?" he asked.

Astrid slapped her forehead, "Dragon training Fishlegs, what else?" she said.

"Oh…yeah…sure. When do I start?" he asked.

"Tonight," said Astrid.

"Tonight?!" sputtered Fishlegs and Hiccup in unison.

"But Meatlug and I were going to study the flowers in the forest!" he paused, "…You know…typical guy stuff…" he said.

"Don't you think I've suffered enough for one day?" asked Hiccup hopefully.

"Nope," smiled Astrid.

Hiccup gave her a desperate look, but seeing that she wouldn't give in, groaned in frustration.

"But Astrid! What about the flowers?" Fishlegs said as Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins stood up, "Hey! Where are you going?!" he called.

Astrid whirled around and whispered something in his ear, making Fishlegs' mouth form a little "o" shape. Astrid then told him something that seemed like a threat, because is made Fishlegs cringe, nod, and shuffle back over to Hiccup. The four of them waved and left the table, leaving Fishlegs and Hiccup standing alone.

After an awkward moment, Fishlegs told him, "Astrid said you have to spend the night at my house…"

Hiccup made a—you've got to be kidding me—face…an entire night with a dragon…how wonderful..., "Oh…um let me ask my dad first," he said.

Unfortunately for him, his father loved the idea.

Hiccup sighed, "My father says it's okay…"

Fishlegs eyes lit up, "That's great! Let's meet her now! Her name's Meatlug! And she's a Gronkle…" he rambled on.

Hiccup was walking in a daze as Fishlegs kept jabbering on, just hoping that he could survive the night.

* * *

"It's gotta be here somewhere! It just has too!" said Astrid.

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid were in Hiccup's private room in the forge looking for…something.

"Obviously it's not," said Snotlout.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Tuffnut, while lifting up a hammer.

Astrid sighed, "Anything that might help Hiccup remember something," she said.

"Uhhh…how will we know when we find it?" asked Ruffnut.

Astrid heaved herself up from the floor, "You'll just know," she said, exasperated.

"Ohhhhh," the twins said in unison.

"I bet I can find it first!" said Tuffnut.

"Oh, you are so on!" said Ruffnut, as they frantically began throwing stuff across the room.

Astrid shook her head and sat down at Hiccup's desk. She looked up and saw the new blueprints for Toothless' tailfin, and then she suddenly thought of a brilliant idea.

Astrid gasped, "I got it!" she yelled triumphantly.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stopped what they were doing and ran over to her, knocking Snotlout over in the process.

"OWW!" he yelled as he crashed to the ground.

They gave him a sideways glance before focusing their attention back to Astrid, "All we have to do is show him the pictures and blueprints that he drew, and then all his memories might come back to him and then things will go back to normal!" she explained.

The twins looked at each other, "Uhh, are you sure that's going to work?" asked Tuffnut, stepping forward.

"No, but we have to try!" said Astrid.

"But…what if it doesn't work?" said Ruffnut, joining her brother.

"Look guys, whether it works or doesn't work, it won't hurt to try!" she said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" breathed Snotlout as he got up from the floor.

"Not yet," smirked Astrid.

"What?" they asked.

Astrid grinned, "I want to see how Hiccup and Fishlegs are doing first," she admitted.

Snotlout and the twins looked at each other and snickered, this was something that they knew they wouldn't want to miss.

* * *

After Hiccup had grabbed his belongings to spend the night at Fishlegs', and after Fishlegs had gone to the academy to get Meatlug, they both were facing each other in front of Fishlegs house; Waiting for the other person to make the first move.

"So…this is a Gronkle…" started Hiccup, glancing at Meatlug.

"Oh yes, Gronkle's are the best! They're always there if you need a shoulder to cry on, they'll help you through all the hard times, and they are so sweet! (pause) How could you not love a Gronkle?" said Fishlegs as he hugged Meatlug.

"Because they're dragons?" Hiccup mumbled.

Fishlegs pulled himself together, "Okay Hiccup, how about you go inside first and get your stuff set up, then we can work on trust."

Hiccup rushed inside without a word, and without a second glance to Meatlug.

"It's okay girl, he just doesn't really know you yet…" Fishlegs said, noticing Meatlug's disappointment. Meatlug crooned and licked Fishlegs, making him laugh.

After a while, Fishlegs called out, "Hiccup! Are you ready?"

A few moments later Hiccup responded, "Uh…I guess so."

"C'mon girl, and stay behind me," said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs—with Meatlug in tow—walked inside to find Hiccup sitting at their "dining table".

Hiccup looked up, "Uh…wait…is she sleeping…in here? With us?!" he asked.

"Of course! How else are we going to gain trust?" Fishlegs said as Hiccup groaned.

Fishlegs looked outside, "Oh would you look at that! It's almost time for bed! Why don't we go upstairs and get ready?" he said.

Hiccup glanced at Meatlug, "She isn't coming upstairs…is she?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Fishlegs sighed, "Yes, but you can go up first, we'll join you in a few minutes," he said.

Hiccup nodded and ran up the stairs into Fishlegs' room, leaving Fishlegs and Meatlug staring after him. Fishlegs looked at Meatlug and said,

"Are you ready to show Hiccup how much fun sleeping with a Gronkle is?"

Meatlug excitedly began nodding her head and jumping up and down, "Oh Meatlug, you're the best!" said Fishlegs, hugging her again. Boy and dragon began making their way up the stairs, hoping for the best.

* * *

"I can't see anything!" complained Tuffnut.

"None of us can!" said Astrid, "We'll just have to wait a little longer until we can move closer."

"This is so boring! Why do we have to be here?" asked Snotlout.

"Just to make sure Hiccup doesn't run away and get lost somewhere," snapped Astrid.

"She's got a point," said Ruffnut.

"Thank you," Astrid said smugly as they turned back to watch for any sign of progress.

* * *

Hiccup was trying to stay as still as possible, because sleeping in a same room as a dragon was NOT in his comfort zone. He still stayed that way when Fishlegs came in with Meatlug.

"So how do you want to start Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"Start what?" asked Hiccup, still motionless.

"Start helping me get Meatlug ready for bed," he said.

Hiccup sat up and faced Fishlegs, "WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Shhhh! You don't need to wake the entire village!" he said.

"Fishlegs, you never said anything about this," said Hiccup.

"I said trust Hiccup, and that can come in all types of ways…just like how the fish is one type of trust," replied Fishlegs.

Hiccup groaned, "What do you want me to do," he asked, his body shaking slightly.

"I want you to sing her a bedtime song," he grinned.

Hiccup stared at him, and then, "HAHAHHAHAHAHA that's too funny! Hahahaha…hahaha.. oh…you're not joking," he said, with a confused expression.

Fishlegs sighed, "Let me show you…"

Although Hiccup was still scared of the Gronkle, he was also interested in what Fishlegs was going to do-so with a little hesitation-he shifted to the edge of the bed for a better view.

Fishlegs took a breath, "Sleep little Meatlug in your bed, where lovely little butterflies fly in your dreams, and where we go as fast as a Night Fury, and reach our private beach where we sing through the night," he sang.

Hiccup almost felt bad for the dragon, Fishlegs' off key "lullaby" was, well how to put it? Terrible.

Fishlegs looked up, "Now it's your turn!" he said.

"Uh…me? Sing? To a dragon? Uhh...no thanks," said Hiccup, backing up into the wall.

"Oh c'mon it's easy! I'll sing with you!" said Fishlegs as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Come on Hiccup, sing!" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at Meatlug with almost a desperate glance, and said dragon chuckled and avoided eye contact.

"Great…now a dragon's mocking me…" muttered Hiccup.

"Ready? Set? AND! Sleep little Meatlug in your bed…" sang Fishlegs.

Hiccup buried his face in his hands, he didn't know what he should be avoiding now— The dragon…or Fishlegs' awful voice.

* * *

Back outside the teens had moved closer, but stopped when they heard Hiccup yell. They were about to rush inside to see what was going on, but froze when the heard Fishlegs…singing? They looked at each other and ran up against the house and pressed their ears against it, hoping to hear more.

"Ready? Set? AND! Sleep little Meatlug in you bed…" they heard Fishlegs say, and that earned a groan from Hiccup afterwards.

The four of them quickly sprinted away, and finally released their laughter when they got back to Astrid's house.

"Oh man! I feel so bad for Hiccup right now!" said Snotlout.

"What about Meatlug? She has to go through that everyday! Probably more than once," shuddered Tuffnut.

After their laughing fit ended, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff left Astrid's home to prepare for tomorrow. Astrid laid down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling, "Man…I sure wouldn't want to be you right now," she thought, grimacing as she ran Fishlegs' song through her head, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Anyone recognize a similar song? Haha,**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed! **

**Doomsday BeamXD: There will be a little...conflict that will occur with one of the dragons, but I felt like a Terror or Meatlug wouldn't be that dragon. That chapter should hopefully be coming soon! **

**KAOSmaster: Toothless is probably jealous because he wasn't the first to meet/help Hiccup first...you know, because they are best friends :)**

**Little Miss Enigma: Hahahahaha I wasn't even thinking of the Lion King lol, but now that you mention it... :)**

**Forever Me: Your comment made my day...just thought you should know that :)**

**KaliAnn: YES! Someone noticed the new dialogue! Thank you! Lol :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who read or reviewed!**

**sakurasaprrenctice7: Don't be sorry, I love it when I get reviews that help me with my writing! Your 'criticism' helped a lot, thank you so much!**

* * *

The next morning, Astrid was trying to figure out the best way to show Hiccup his designs. She didn't want it to be a direct approach, but she didn't want to hold it off either. Should she show them to him now or…

Someone was banging on her door, "Astrid!" yelled Ruffnut.

Astrid opened the door to find…Ruffnut charging straight for her.

"Arggg!" yelled Astrid as both girls came crashing down.

Ruffnut looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Astrid, but you were taking a while,"

"You just knocked!" huffed Astird.

"Oh," said Ruffnut.

There was a few moments of silence before Astrid said, "Do you need something?"

Ruffnut looked up, "Hmm? Oh yeah! We're all meeting in the academy today…oh, and bring Stormfly and Toothless," she said.

Astrid was confused, "Why? Is Hiccup not going?" she asked.

"He is," she replied, "but Fishlegs thought having all the dragons there would be good for Hiccup."

Astrid nodded, "Ok…see you there," she said as Ruffnut turned around and left.

As Astrid headed out the door she eyed Hiccup's blueprints, and without a second glance she grabbed them and ran to get Stormfly and Toothless.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" asked Snotlout, "Can we just get started already?"

"No Snotlout, we have to wait for Astrid," said Fishlegs.

Tuffnut looked around, "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's getting the other dragons…duh," said Ruffnut.

"I knew that! I was just…testing you," he defended.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes as a familiar figure entered the academy, with two very excited reptiles behind her.

"Astrid! Thank Thor you're here!" said Fishlegs.

"And why wouldn't I be here?" she smiled, taking a seat next to Hiccup.

Astrid turned around, and with the hand signal to "go back", sent Stormfly and Toothless to join the other dragons. Toothless hesitated at first, looking at Hiccup with wide eyes, but finally gave in and took a seat with the others.

"What'd you got there?" asked Tuffnut reaching for the blueprints, "I wanna see!"

"You already know what it is," she snapped, "But it's for later…right now, I want to hear how last night went," she said, turning to Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"Well you see," said Hiccup.

"It actually went pretty well, better than I expected, except Hiccup wouldn't sing to her, and he wouldn't let Meatlug lick his toes!" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup made a disgusted face, with the rest of the group following. The twins were also making gagging sounds for extra side effects.

"Uh, I don't think anyone would want that," said Tuffnut.

"That is disgusting!" said Snotlout.

"Ewwww," said Ruffnut.

Astrid shook her head and stood up, "Er, so I take it that it went well?" she asked.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" asked Hiccup, who was giving her a–don't make me have to do that again-look.

Astrid chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes…" she said turning to the others, "Why don't we let Hiccup watch us go through a day of training?" she suggested, "That way, he can choose which dragon he wants to work with next."

The group nodded and ran to their dragons, leaving Hiccup and Astrid standing alone. Hiccup was about to ask her where he should go, when suddenly she turned around and whistled. Hiccup saw the black—no wait the Night Fury, rush over to her.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?" asked Hiccup, glancing at Toothless nervously.

"Well you see Hiccup, Toothless doesn't have a rider at the moment…so he's going to sit out with you!" said Astrid.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he looked at the Night Fury, who seemed to be looking back at him with a hopeful expression.

Hiccup broke the gaze first, "No way! Absolutely not! There is no way I'm going to sit anywhere next to him," he said.

"You don't have to sit next to him…it would be nice…but you don't have too," she said.

Hiccup looked relieved and sat down, "Okay…I'm sorry but, I'd rather not," he admitted.

Astrid sighed, "Alright...oh and Hiccup?" she asked, "Take a look at these sometime today, they're really important," she said, handing him the roll of papers that she brought with her.

Hiccup nodded, telling Astrid that he would. Astrid smiled at him, and then rushed over to her Nadder to begin the training lesson.

Toothless heaved a—very noticeable—sigh and plopped down, hoping Hiccup would at least look at him. Toothless peeked over at Hiccup to see that he was focused on the teens, and not even noticing him. Toothless' ears sagged and his mouth drooped a little as he sank back down to the ground.

...

Astrid had finally gathered everyone together as she began explaining the training exercise, "Today we are going to have a little trick competition," she said winking at Hiccup.

Hiccup gave her a half-smile as she continued, "But there's a catch," she said as the others groaned.

"Not again…" Fishlegs moaned.

Astrid ignored him, "The first round will be like always, we will ride our own dragons…but for the second round, we will switch dragons and attempt a new trick!" she grinned.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut slapped their helmets and groaned, Fishlegs had become frozen, and Snotlout wouldn't stop complaining.

"What? That's impossible!" Snotlout said.

Astrid walked towards Hiccup, "We are going to demonstrate just how important bonding with a dragon is, and just how strong our bonds with our dragons are," she said motioning towards Hiccup.

Fishlegs was the first to realize what Astrid was doing, "Oh…I get it! Okay! Let's get started!" he said.

Tuffnut said, "Ohh!" and whispered to Ruffnut, "No, I still don't get it."

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with Hiccup," she said.

Snotlout threw his hands in the air, "Ugh fine, but who's going to pick who gets which dragon the second round?" he asked.

Astrid pointed to Hiccup, "Hiccup will," she said.

"I will?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you will," said Astrid.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup, "Just watch us perform, then match us with the least likely dragon…It'll be fun!" she said.

Hiccup sighed, "I guess," he said as he stood up.

* * *

After round one of some successful and some…not so successful performances, the teens were gathered around Hiccup waiting to hear their "fate". The dragons were next to Toothless on the other side of the academy, straining their necks to hear Hiccup, because-much to their dismay-they were told they couldn't go near him yet.

It seemed like Hiccup was trying so hard not to laugh when he began speaking, "After close examination of you and your dragons, I have decided who your new partners will be," he said.

The teens looked around nervously…even though Hiccup was still unsure of their dragons, he was still good at making things, well…complicated.

He continued, "Fishlegs, your new partner is the Zippleback, and accompanying you will be…Snotlout!" he grinned.

Fishlegs and Snotlout wore the same expressions of shock as they stared at him.

Hiccup ignored them, "Ruffnut, you'll get the Nadder," he said.

Ruffnut's eyes lit up with delight…finally she could have the chance to show everyone her full potential!

"Tuffnut will get the Gronkle," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut was outraged, "What?! That's not fair!" he said.

Then Hiccup turned to Astrid, "And that leaves you with…the Nightmare."

All the teens—except Ruffnut—were glaring at Hiccup. Somehow he had picked the one dragon—or partner, in Snotlout/Fishlegs' case—that would've been their last choice.

"So, who wants to go first?" Hiccup asked, grinning.

* * *

**-What types of tricks would you like to see and from whom?**

**Next chapter: The teens attempt to teach different dragons a new trick; Hiccup finally looks at the blueprints, and also picks the dragon he wants to try bonding with next.**


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour of practice, the teens gathered around Hiccup as  
he chose who would start the second round of the competition. He had written their names on little pieces of paper, and placed them in Fishlegs' helmet. Then he pulled out the first victim-oh err...name.

"Well Tuffnut, looks like you're first!" he said.

"Great..." groaned Tuffnut.

The pair took towards the skies…made one _slow _circle around the arena…and then immediately came back down. Tuffnut held up his hands in exasperation as he  
jumped off Meatlug, "Ugh...I told you it was going to be lame," he said.

"Meatlug's not lame!" Fishlegs defended, "She's just...very safe, and  
that's just the way I like her!" he said as he hugged Meatlug.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Ruff, you're next," he said.

Ruffnut grinned and ran over to Stormfly, grabbing onto her tail.  
Without any warning Stormfly suddenly took off…with Ruffnut dangling  
from her tail. Hiccup thought something was wrong...but then Ruffnut  
yelled something, which made the Nadder flick her into the air, and  
right onto her back.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered as they landed in the academy.

Everyone cheered for Ruff, having completed an almost perfect  
trick. Hiccup was also impressed, but shook it off as he drew another  
name.

"Astrid," he said, turning towards her.

Astrid tossed her braid over her shoulder and marched up to Hookfang,  
getting on his back.

"You might want to take notes," she told the others as she took off.

All heads turned towards the sky as Astrid and Hookfang  
disappeared from sight.

"Um…is this supposed to happen?" asked Hiccup.

"Shhhh!" said the others.

Hiccup quieted down and looked up, and saw two tiny dots descending  
towards them. Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he realized that one of the  
dots was none other than Astrid.

"AST-" he yelled.

"Shut up!" yelled Snotlout.

Hiccup closed his mouth and looked up just in time to see Astrid grab  
onto Hookfang and glide smoothly into the academy.

"How's that?" she grinned.

Snotlout huffed, "How come he never does that with me?!" he complained.

"I don't know…maybe you could be nice to him?" she offered.

"Nice? I am nice! Aren't I nice Hookfang?" asked Snotlout.

Hookfang snorted and…lit Snotlout's pants on fire. Snotlout excused  
himself, and ran to distinguish the flames. All the teens—including  
Hiccup—were on the ground laughing at him.

"Hahaha, that's like what happened right before-" Tuffnut was stopped  
by Astrid covering his mouth.

"Right before Hiccup was-" continued Ruffnut.

Astrid slapped her other hand over Ruffnut's mouth; Toothless—not wanting to hear anymore—quietly left the academy, unnoticed.

Hiccup stood up, "Before I?" he asked.

"Before you were knocked off Toothless and lost your memories," sighed Astrid.

"HEY! I was going to say that!" yelled the twins.

Tuffnut faced his sister, "No, I was!"

Ruffnut looked at him, "Nope, it was definetely going to be me," she said.

"Um…hello? It's our turn!" Snotlout said.

"Oh darn it…" mumbled Fishlegs as he and Snotlout headed towards Barf and Belch.

Hiccup faced Astrid, "I was riding the Night Fury?!" he asked, shocked.

"Toothless. And yes, the two of you are the best riders in Berk," she said.

Before he could ask anymore questions, Snotlout yelled,

"We're going!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Then go already!"

"Oh we'll go…and when we go, I'm going to beat all of you and-WHOA!"  
he yelled as the Zippleback took off.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were yelling different commands to Barf and  
Belch, giving them a headache. The two heads looked at each other,  
and with a slight nod…tossed the teens into the air.

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor! Oh Thor!" screamed Fishlegs as he came tumbling down.

"Hookfang! HOOKFANG!" yelled Snotlout, as he began somersaulting.

Hookfang and Meatlug looked up and saw their riders falling from the  
sky. With a frantic roar, both dragons soared towards their riders,  
catching them with either their back or their mouth.

As all three dragons landed, Hookfang and Meatlug growled at Barf and  
Belch, as said Zippleback huffed and walked away.

"And that is why you need to have a strong bond with your dragon," said  
Astrid as Fishlegs and Snotlout collapsed.

"Exactly!" snickered Tuffnut.

Before Hiccup was able to see Fishlegs and Snotlout beat up Tuffnut,  
Astrid led him out of the academy.

"So…not the Zippleback huh?" she asked.

Hiccup stared at her.

"Okay, okay…sheesh," she said.

"Astrid, what was it like…you know...when I was apparently the 'best rider  
of Berk'?" he asked.

"You two ruled the skies…your bond is so special, it seems that  
you two fly together as one," she said.

Him? Atop a Night Fury? Hiccup the Useless, Ruler of the skies? Oh  
please, "Uh...I need a little breather…I'll catch up with you later!"  
he said running off with the papers.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid.

Astrid shook her head and went back inside to apologize to  
Toothless…only to find that he wasn't there.

"Toothless?" she paused, "Guys…have you seen Toothless?" she asked.

Snotlout was in the middle of punching Tuffnut, "He was  
just there," he said pointimg to the side of the academy.

All heads turned to that direction to find the once occupied spot,  
empty. They looked at each other as Fishlegs nervously said, "Um, what are the  
chances of those two running into each other?"

* * *

Hiccup was mumbling to himself as he walked farther into the forest.  
He figured the seclusion of the trees would keep the teens—and the  
dragons—away.

"Is this some kind of joke to them? I am not a hero! And even if I  
was, I will never be that Hiccup again…oh it's all so messed up…" he  
thought, as he tripped over something.

"Oompph," he grunted as his prosthetic caught onto a branch, "Stupid  
leg…" he muttered pulling his leg free. He eyes followed the rest of  
the branch, and saw a tree that seemed to have been hit with  
something…big.

"I wonder what that could've been," he thought as he began making his  
way over a carved path. He kept following a trail that seemed to have  
been trampled over, as if there were some sort of struggle.

Eventually he reached a hidden cove that he had never seen before—or  
so he thought. He walked towards a rock in the center of the cove  
next to the lake, and sat down; pulling out the papers that Astrid had  
given him.

"Finally, I can look at whatever this is without anyone pressuring me  
to," he thought as he opened the largest sheet of paper, which had  
some sort of design on it.

Hiccup was so focused on the blueprint that he didn't hear a dragon  
coming out from behind the bushes. He was so focused that he didn't  
notice a large reptile creeping up behind him. He didn't notice  
anything until he felt a breath on his neck.

…

Hiccup froze as he felt the presence of something large next to him.  
He looked over the top of the paper to see a shadowy figure with very  
large ears and a tail. He gulped, slowly turned his head and saw—the one and only—Night Fury.

* * *

**Here comes Toothless! {finally :)}**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! **

**-(Sorry that this chapter went pretty fast...but it should start slowing down soon!) ****  
**

**Next chapter: The (failed?) meeting...and more... **


	10. Chapter 10

**For the blackout:**

**-Normal text stands for what he's thinking in the present**  
**-_Italic's_ is what happened in the past/the memory**

* * *

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "Well this is just perfect," he said.

Toothless—who was trying to conceal his excitement—bent down to nudge Hiccup, which sent him running and hiding behind a boulder. Hiccup was breathing heavily as he turned to the right to see where the Night Fury had gone…only to find that the dragon was nowhere in sight. Hiccup was about to walk out of hiding when he heard something to his left. He turned around quickly and slammed into Toothless...hard.

Hiccup was knocked onto the rock, his vision blurring. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the Night Fury standing over him with wide eyes, and someone-probably Astrid-calling his name.

* * *

The teens had just spotted Hiccup and Toothless when they saw Hiccup fall.

Astrid jumped off Stormfly and ran to him, "Hiccup!" she yelled.

"Not again," groaned Tuffnut.

Astrid reached Hiccup first and knelt over him, finding that his eyes were open and clouded.

"Hiccup! Can you hear me?" asked Astrid.

The rest of the teens had caught up to Astrid and were now looking at Hiccup.

"Uh…what's wrong with him?" asked Ruffnut.

"I don't know, he's not unconscious...but I don't know what happened," replied Astrid, looking over at Toothless who was pawing the ground nervously.

"Maybe he's just sleeping," said Ruffnut, and after a few moments she excitedly looked up, "Oh! I know how to wake him up!" she said as she slapped Hiccup's check.

"Ruffnut! What was that for?!" yelled Astrid.

Ruffnut shrugged, but before Astrid could continue yelling at her, they heard a moan. They all jerked their heads towards Hiccup as they saw him blink once...then several times before his eyes locked on Toothless. Hiccup's eyebrow shot up as he looked down at his body.

"I'm alive?" he looked up, "I'm alive! This is a miracle!" he cheered.

The teens just looked at him with confused faces.

* * *

**(Hiccup's blackout)**

_Hiccup was looking at a neatly drawn map in his notebook, and it seemed like_ _he was searching for something…_

What was I looking for?

_He slammed his notebook closed,"Oh the gods hate me…some people loose a_  
_hat or a mug… no, not me…I manage to lose an entire dragon!" he_  
_moaned._

Lose a dragon? What was he—I talking about?

_Then he hit a branch…which hit him back in the face. Then the scene changed to a knocked over tree, and a deeper path over a hill._

Wait…wasn't I just here?

_He peeked over the hill and saw...the Night Fury._

Whoa.

_He pulled out a dagger and slowly began making his way over to the downed dragon._

_"I did it…I actually did it! Oh this fixes everything!" he cheered as_ _the beast pushed his leg off._

Wait, I actually did something right? Maybe everyone was telling the truth...

_Hiccup gasped and held out the dagger, looking into his prey's eyes._ _Then he sighed and walked away, "I did this…"_

_Then he looked back at the Night Fury, closing his eyes as he thought about what to do._

What am I doing?

_What he did next was something that no other Viking would dare do…he_ _set the dragon free._

_After cutting the ropes the dragon pounced on him. Hiccup gasped and_ _looked up at the dragon, eyes wide with fear._

Oh my Thor.

_The dragon opened his mouth..._but before the dragon could do anything something hit his cheek, pulling him out of hs trance.

* * *

"Uh…what does he mean by 'I'm alive!'" asked Snotlout.

Astrid shot him a glance, "What happened Hiccup?" she asked, kneeling next to him.

He looked over at Toothless, "Did you say, that I shot down a Night Fury?" he asked.

"That you befriended? Yeah…why?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup looked up, "Well…I just had some sort of vision that showed myself finding that dragon," he pointed to Toothless, "and cutting it free," he finished.

The teens held their breath, "Wait, so why were you surprised that you were alive?" asked Snotlout.

Astrid punched Snotlout in the arm as Hiccup said, "The dragon was standing over me about to bite my head off or something, when I was hit on the cheek… although it felt more like a slap,"

All eyes—excluding Hiccup—turned towards Ruffnut, who was picking at her nails trying-and failing-to look innocent.

"Do you guys know what happened afterwards?" asked Hiccup hopefully.

Fishlegs stepped forward, "As a matter of fact we do," he said, "You told us that Toothless roared in your face and clumsily flew away…but of course he couldn't fly away because he lost a tailfin…and then you found him again in this cove and then-" he was stopped by Astrid.

"And then you two became friends," she finished.

Hiccup looked unconvinced, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

Astrid was getting annoyed, "One, you're alive…Two, look at his tail, there's only half of it that's real," she said.

Toothless brought up his tail to show Hiccup, who noticed for the first time a bright red prosthetic tail fin with a white skull on it. Hiccup squinted his eyes, "It does look a lot like the blueprint," he mumbled.

"The blueprint that you made," beamed Astrid.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut…as he tried to remember designing it. The only thing he could remember was drawing a diagram of the Night Fury and erasing half of the tail.

"I guess that makes a little sense," he said.

The teens cheered, "You're starting to remember Hiccup! That's great!" said Fishlegs.

"Great! Let's tell Stoick!" suggested Snotlout as they mounted their dragons. They were about to leave when,

"You're not leaving me here alone with him...are you?" asked Hiccup gesturing towards Toothless.

The teens looked at each other; they hadn't thought of how Hiccup was going to get home, and flying was definitely out of the question so…

Astrid landed Stormfly right in front of Hiccup, making him cringe slightly. Astrid noticed this and dismounted her, quickly sending her back to the others.

"I'll walk with Hiccup and Toothless back to the village," no one moved so Astrid continied, "we'll see you there!" she said.

The four teens on dragons nodded, and soon they were out of sight.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless—with Astrid in the middle—began their walk back to the village. Astrid turned to Hiccup and said, "Wait until your father hears about your progress...he's going to be so thrilled!"

Hiccup sighed, "That's great."

Astrid noticed his unenthusiasm and asked, "Is something wrong?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Everything just feels so wrong Astrid...I just don't feel like I should've be the one to make peace between Vikings and dragons…and with everyone treating me so, well nice…it just feels really overwhelming" he admitted.

Toothless cooed at looked at his rider, wanting so badly to comfort him...but knew that physical contact would make things even worse.

Astrid stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry Hiccup…I didn't know," she caught herself, "We didn't know...nobody knew how much we hurt you before…and now we want to fix what we caused," she said.

He smiled at her, "Thanks Astrid," he said.

They continued to walk until Astrid finally asked Hiccup the question that had been on her mind ever since he'd lost his memories.

"Hiccup?" she asked.

"Hmmmm?" he responded.

"Why are you afraid of dragons? You weren't afraid of them when you were younger, so why now?" she asked.

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know Astrid…I really wish I wasn't…but I'm just so nervous around them. I just…I just don't think I can trust them," he said.

It crushed Toothless' heart to hear those words coming out of Hiccup's mouth. The core of their friendship was trust…and without that, there was nothing.

Astrid gave Hiccup a hopeful smile, "Well we're going to try our best to fix that, aren't we?" she said.

Hiccup groaned, "Let's just hope I don't have to sing anymore…"

Astrid laughed as the trio reached the outskirts of the village, where they saw Stoick, Gobber, and the rest of the teens coming up to meet them.

Stoick reached them first and picked up his son, spinning him around,  
"You finally remembered something!" he cheered, "This is just the beginning…but I'm  
sure you'll get all your memories back very soon!" he said.

"Dad, can't breathe," Hiccup choked.

"Oh…sorry son," said Stoick sheepishly as he set Hiccup down, "So, what's your plan now?" he asked.

"I don't know, dad," Hiccup responded.

Father and son looked at each other...Stoick seeming hopeful and Hiccup…not so much.

"Okay…well, I'll just let you get back to your training then," said Stoick.

"Mhmm," said Hiccup.

"Alright, good talk…see you later son," he said, then he looked at his friend, "Come on Gobber, the teens have work to do," he said as the two adults left the group of teens.

Snotlout broke the silence, "So…which dragon are you going to choose next?" he asked.

Astrid interrupted, "I have a different challenge for Hiccup tonight…so none of your dragons will be needed until tomorrow. We'll all meet at the academy tomorrow after breakfast, see you then," she said.

The teens were about to question her when she sent them her famous—don't ask—glare.

"Oh…okay, uh see you later," said Fishlegs as he and Meatlug took off.

"Whatever," said Snotlout as he mounted Hookfang and left.

"Yes! Now we have time to destroy stuff!" cheered the twins as they headed towards the farm…probably to do their favorite pastime—which was yak tipping.

Hiccup nervously faced her, "So…what's this challenge you're speaking of?" he asked.

Astrid looked at him with confident eyes, "You're going to let Toothless sleep in your house tonight," she said.

Toothless—who had been staring at the grass—jerked his head up and looked at Hiccup, who seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"Wh-wh-at?" he stuttered.

"It won't be that bad Hiccup, he can even sleep downstairs if you want him to. Try talking to him…he really misses you. Good luck, and we'll see you tomorrow morning!" she said as she mounted Stormfly and flew out of sight.

"Well this is just great," he said sarcastically.

Toothless was still looking at him, "Stay out of my sight," Hiccup said, his voice shaking slightly as he sprinted into the village.

Toothless looked after Hiccup and sighed…it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

***If Hiccup wanted to "study" Toothless more, would he look in the Book**  
**of Dragons, or in his notebook?**

**~If you have any ideas/recommendations for this story, please feel ****free to let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The section all in _italics _is another blackout.**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

* * *

Hiccup was running through the entire village trying find the one thing—or rather the one person—that could help him.

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled, "Dad?!"

"Over here son," shouted Stoick.

Hiccup rounded the corner to find...his dad and Gobber giving some sort of speech to the villagers.

Hiccup rubbed his hands together as all eyes locked on him, "Oh...is this a bad time?" he asked.

As Stoick was about to respond, Gobber walked over and grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"I'll take it from here," said Gobber.

Stoick nodded and continued talking to the villagers. Gobber then led Hiccup away from the crowd and into the forge.

"Is something wrong, Hiccup?" asked Gobber.

Hiccup looked at his mentor, "I was just wondering if there was a book on Night Furies….like a Night Fury pamphlet, or a whole new section about them..." he asked.

Gobber smiled, "Actually...yes. The Book of Dragons should have a new section for Night Furies now," he said with a wink.

Hiccup didn't take the hint, "Where can I find it?" he asked.

"It should be in your room…if it's not there then I'm not sure...maybe in the Great Hall?" said Gobber.

"Okay thanks and—" Hiccup paused, "wait…why would it be in my room?" he asked.

"Because you were entrusted with updating the Book of Dragons since you are the leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy," replied Gobber.

Hiccup was shocked, "What?!"

"...And you're the leader because you defeated the Red Death and, oh…I said too much didn't I?" said Gobber scratching his head, "Don't mind me…if you're looking for the Book, I would check your room first," he said, walking away.

The Red Death? What was that? And why on earth did the village trust him with writing in the Book of Dragons? Hiccup didn't want to think about it anymore so he went to his house to search for the Book.

* * *

As he was walking through the empty village, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He slowly turned around and saw the Night Fury—Toothless was it?—following him. Hiccup tensed, turned around, and started walking faster. The dragon's footprints started to increase, which sent Hiccup running as fast as he could towards his house. He began weaving in and out of other houses to try and lose the dragon. When he finally reached his house—out of breath—he thought he was home free. He released his breath and opened the door…but then felt something touch his back. He turned around and saw the Night Fury staring at him. Hiccup bit back a scream, ran inside, and slammed the door shut. The cries of the Night Fury could be heard through the walls.

Hiccup ran into his room and frantically started searching for the Book, hoping that he could find any information on the dragon that was now scratching on his door.

"Where is it…where is it…where is…AHA!" he said as he lifted the Book from under his bed.

He sat down on his desk, "Why would it be there out of all places..." he thought.

Trying to ignore the Night Fury's pleas, he opened the book and began flipping through the pages, "Boulder class, Stoker class, Fear class, Sharp class, Mystery class…Ahh, here we go, the Strike class," he said.

He flipped the page and read, "Night Fury, the unholy offspring and lightning and death itself, extremely loyal, only one has been seen so far…" Hiccup paused, "So the book _has_ been updated…" he muttered as he flipped the page. On what used to be a blank page, was now filled with new drawings of…him?

Hiccup looked closer, "Is that…_me_?" he asked himself.

Hiccup drew the book to him as he examined the details of the Night Fury, who was portrayed in many different ways. One of the drawings was of the dragon sleeping, another was of him pouncing, and the third was…of himself and the dragon. In this picture his hand was outstretched towards the dragon, whose snout was pressed into his palm. Hiccup was wondering who drew these pictures…that is, until he looked at the bottom of the page, "Drawn by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III," he read.

Hiccup frowned…so apparently _he_ updated the section on Night Furies...specifically the Night Fury that was ruining his door. He wasn't sure what to deal with first, but since his father probably wouldn't want a broken door on his house, he decided to rescue the door first.

Hiccup marked the page and closed the book, and then went downstairs. He had reached the bottom of the steps when the scratching suddenly stopped! Then he heard a loud thud from the other side of the door. He hesitated a little before opening it, but eventually gave in because he was curious to why the scratching stopped.

When he opened the door he found the dragon lying on the ground, with his head in his paws facing the other direction. The dragon seemed to be watching the sunset…which reminded Hiccup of what Astrid said he had to do tonight.

Hiccup sighed, "Umm…" he said, not really sure how to talk to the dragon, "Do you…want to…come in?" he stuttered.

Toothless jerked his head and faced Hiccup, who was looking straight at him. Toothless looked to his left, and then to his right, and then shook his head to make sure that Hiccup was actually addressing him. When Toothless realized that Hiccup was indeed talking to him, he was so happy he accidentally pounced on Hiccup, knocking him to the floor. Hiccup yelped as he came crashing down, petrified because he was in the same situation that he was in as his 'blackout'-as Astrid had called it.

Toothless put his tongue back into his mouth and sheepishly stepped off Hiccup, who was still staring at the ceiling in shock. Toothless nudged Hiccup's head and made a rumbling sound, hoping to get Hiccup's attention. Hiccup groaned and sat up, checking his body for any injuries—and was relieved to find none. He stood up and quickly closed the door, hoping that nobody saw that. Unfortunately for him, there is usually at least one person who catches someone else in an embarrassing situation...that was just one of the cons for living in a small village.

* * *

Snotlout had just landed Hookfang when he heard Toothless roar. He looked up at the chief's home to find that Toothless was locked out and scratching at the door. Snotlout waited a few moments before deciding he was going to let Toothless in himself; but as he reached the top of the hill, Hiccup opened the door. Snotlout threw hself behind a pole, hoping to observe unseen.

"Do you…want to…come in?" he heard Hiccup stutter. He peeked out from behind the pole just in time to see Toothless ecstatically jumping on Hiccup. He bit back a laugh as he saw Hiccup get up with an embarrassed expression and quickly close the door.

Snotlout ran down the hill and finally started laughing out loud as he reached Hookfang. Hookfang looked at him quizzically, "Oh, I am never going to let him live this down!" he laughed, wiping his eyes.

* * *

Boy and dragon were standing in silence, unsure of what to do next. Hiccup decided he'd rather not be intimidated by the dragon, so he made the first move.

He stepped forwards and held out a shaking hand, "Stay…put…there," he said.

Toothless saw his outstretched hand—and before he could stop himself—pressed his snout into Hiccup's palm. Hiccup gasped, "Just like the picture…" he thought as his vision blurred.

* * *

_"Toothless…I could've sworn you had—" the dragon flashed out his teeth and ate the fish, "…teeth," said Hiccup._

_The Night Fury gave him a curious look, and started walking towards him. Hiccup kept backing up until he was against a rock._

_"I don't have any more," he admitted._

_The dragon then regurgitated the half eaten fish, and gestured Hiccup to take a bite…which he did. The Night Fury's actions made Hiccup smile…but smiling must've been new to the dragon, because he tried his own version of a smile. Hiccup reached up to touch him, but the dragon growled and flew away._

_Again and again Hiccup attempted to touch the dragon until finally he gave up and just started drawing on the ground. He kept drawing until he felt the presence of the dragon next to him. He continued to draw, turning his scribbles into a Night Fury. The dragon seemed fascinated, for he too grabbed a tree and began copying his movements._

_After making his way out of the Night Fury's 'maze', he was now in reaching distance from the dragon. Again he tried reaching out to the dragon, who flinched and gave a warning growl. He paused for a moment before closing his eyes, putting his head down, and lifting his hand, the sign of trust. The dragon seemed surprised…and after a moment, slowly reached his head forward and rested his snout in his palm. He opened his eyes and stared at the Night Fury, _then everything started fading…

* * *

His hand felt like it was on fire, so he jerked it off the dragon…only to fall backwards. Toothless looked at him with concern, and Hiccup noticed the dragon's front legs were twitching…as if he wanted to move, but knew he shouldn't.

Hiccup looked up at the dragon, "…Toothless?" he stuttered.

Said dragon's eyes lit up and began dancing around the room. The dragon's antics made Hiccup chuckle a little...but before the Toothless could do anything else, Hiccup had already bolted up into his room.

Toothless stopped jumping and looked up towards Hiccup's room, hoping that maybe…just maybe, things would work out between them tonight.

* * *

Hiccup had run up into his room and threw himself onto his bed…a little too hard though because he fell off the other side. Hiccup groaned and sat up, noticing a pile of papers underneath his desk. He crawled to his desk and lifted all the papers to reveal…a leather-bound notebook. He reached for the notebook, sat on his bed, and began to read.

"Property of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III," he paused, "Geez...do I sign everything like this?" he asked, taking a mental note to shorten his signatures.

He continued looking through his notebook-which were full of drawings of the village-until he came to a page with a Night Fury, that had a more carefully drawn left tail compared to the rest of the dragon.

"Just like from my memory…" he breathed.

He continued flipping through the pages, finding all sorts of drawings: from saddle designs, to riding gear, to sketches just of Toothless, and some of him and Toothless. And on every single page, there was usually a little note on the side of the page…such as, "Toothless will fly again," or "Useless Reptile," and even, "First successful flight!" That drawing was of him on top of Toothless, flying with all the riding gear from earlier in his notebook.

"Whoa…" thought Hiccup.

He thought he heard a sigh coming from downstairs, so he peeked over the side of the steps and saw Toothless staring up at him. Hiccup slowly walked downstairs until he was just a few steps away from the dragon.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup, who returned his gaze. Both Toothless and Hiccup could feel their hearts beating faster, one out of fear and worry, the other out of hope and excitement. Toothless stood up and slowly circled around Hiccup, who was standing incredibly still. Then Toothless backed up and offered the top of his head, looking at Hiccup with hopeful eyes. Hiccup took a shaky breath, and slowly placed his hand on the dragon.

The feeling that hit him could not be described with words…he could feel electricity, friendship, and most of all…trust. He lifted his hand as the they made eye contact again. Hiccup smiled at Toothless, who returned it with his own toothless grin. As Hiccup walked back up to his room—feeling slightly accomplished—he knew that there had been something special between him and that dragon…and he was going to do everything and anything to figure out what it was. Even if it meant facing his biggest fear…dragons.

* * *

**Everything's going so well…_for now_…teehee :D****  
**

**-What is something that could ruin all of Hiccup's progress so far? (Besides another dragon)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup felt a nice warm breeze on his face as he struggled to wake up.

Wait a minute…_a warm breeze_? Berk doesn't have warm breezes…

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes…and déjà vu Toothless was next to his bed staring at him. Hiccup pushed himself as far away from Toothless as possible, "What? Wha-wha-what are you…no. Get out of my room!" he demanded.

Toothless crooned and lowered his ears, looking out the window. Hiccup followed his gaze and saw Astrid, Snotlout, and the rest of their gang on their dragons. He looked back to Toothless, who was indicating that he should get onto his back.

"Oh no. Being in the same house with you is one thing…but going up there?!" he gestured to the sky, "Out of the question! Nope, not happening!" said Hiccup, crossing his arms.

Toothless snorted at Hiccup and went downstairs.

"What?! I don't even know how to use that thing!" he yelled.

Toothless rolled his eyes and stood by the door expectantly. Hiccup sighed, got himself ready, and met Toothless downstairs to open the door. Toothless bolted outside immediately, expecting Hiccup to come running after him. When Toothless turned around, however, he saw Hiccup struggling to walk. He kept looking down at his leg and cursing at it. Toothless wished he could help him…and that's when he got his "brilliant idea".

"What are you doing?" Hiccup tensed as Toothless stuck his snout in between his legs. Hiccup felt himself being lifted into the air, and then slid backwards. Before he could process what was happening, Toothless had already broken out into a full speed gallop.

"AHHHHHH! No! Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! Stop! Please?!" Hiccup screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. The forty-minute walk to the academy turned into a seven-minute trip; Of course, Hiccup would've preferred to walk…

* * *

Toothless bounded into the academy and stopped abruptly in front of Astrid, sending Hiccup crashing headfirst into her. Hiccup was dazed, and didn't realize who he was on top of until his vision cleared.

"Ahh! Astrid! Hi Astrid….uhh, sorry about that…" he said sheepishly.

Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's not a problem Hiccup, really. And I can't believe you were on Toothless!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup glared at Toothless, "Yeah well…it really wasn't my idea," he said.

Fishlegs walked over to them, "So how did it go last night Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Ruffnut, "Did he blow anything up?" she asked.

Tuffnut gasped, "You blew something up without me? Darn it! I always miss out on the fun…" he complained.

The four—more sane—teens stared at him with disgust.

"Actually, no," said Hiccup, "my house is in great shape! Well…except maybe the door," he said.

Then Snotlout burst out in laughter, causing everyone to stare at him.

He looked at them, "What?" he asked.

"What's so funny?" asked Astrid.

Snotlout calmed himself before continuing, "Yesterday I saw Toothless making a fuss outside Hiccup's house. And when Hiccup finally opened the door, Toothless jumped on him. Hiccup made the funniest face ever! It was priceless!" he said, clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor laughing.

Astrid sighed, "So I take it that last night wasn't that bad?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at her, "No…and I remembered something else too," he said.

Everyone held their breath and turned to face him. He continued, "I remembered making the bond with Toothless…" he said.

Everyone cheered: The twins high-fived and banged their helmets together, Fishlegs eyes lit up with joy, and Snotlout gave him a thumb's up. Astrid was beaming, "That's great Hiccup! How did it happen?" she asked.

Everyone leaned in closer, "Well, I told him to not follow me upstairs and I stuck my arm out for emphasis...then he pressed his face into my hand. I think I blacked out for a while because the next thing I knew, my hand felt like it was on fire and then I remembered how we officially bonded," he said.

"So does that mean you're not afraid of dragons anymore?" asked Fishlegs hopefully.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment, "Well…not as much as before, but I'm still not comfortable around them," he said.

Everyone was slightly disappointed, "A least he made progress guys!" said Astrid.

They all nodded their heads, glad that Hiccup was progressing. Maybe progressing just enough to move on to the next level of training…

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her suspiciously, "Yeah Astrid?" he responded.

She took a breath, "How would you like to take the next step of dragon training?" she said.

"Like what?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid looked back at the other teens who nodded in support, "How would you…like to try…well…you know…flying?" she asked, crossing her fingers.

Hiccup was about to protest when he remembered the promise that he made himself last night. He took a deep breath and said, "Sure…"

Astrid continued, "Because you're going to have to fly eventually….Toothless can't be grounded forever," she said.

"Astrid," he said.

She stopped, "Yeah?"

"I said sure," he said with a smile.

Astrid hadn't expected him to give in so easily, "Oh…okay," she said scratching her head, "Shall we start now?" she asked.

Hiccup tensed again, "Like, right now?"

Snotlout came forward, picking his nails, "Oh you know, in a couple of weeks, maybe on a Tuesday…**of course right now**!" he yelled.

Astrid walked to Hiccup, "What he means,_ is yes_," she said in a kinder tone.

Hiccup looked at her gratefully, "Thanks Astrid," he said.

* * *

The teens and dragons had just finished discussing who Hiccup would ride first, and by Toothless' expression, it wasn't him—which Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"After a long, well-thought discussion, we decided that the first dragon you should try flying is...the Zippleback," said Astrid.

Hiccup groaned, of course they give him the out of control dragon first.

"Now our reasoning for that is simple," said Astrid, "Two heads equals two riders, meaning that one of us will be helping you the entire time."

"Oooh, ooh, tell him the rest of the plan!" said Fishlegs.

"It's simple really," she said, "You will start out in the place we found you yesterday—the cove—there you will befriend the Zippleback, and then you will ride him back to the arena."

"But Astrid," Hiccup said, "I've never flown…well at least I don't remember how to," he admitted.

Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder, "That's why one of us will be there to help you," she said, "And you'll be able to practice a little in the cove before you fly back."

Hiccup nodded, "I think…I think I'm ready," he said.

"Great!" said Snotlout, "So when's lunch?"

Everyone ignored him, "You'll need two fish, and you need to pick one of us to accompany you," informed Astrid.

Fishlegs ran to get two salmon, while Hiccup scanned the teens: This is Ruff and Tuff's dragon…but no, that would be crazy…Snotlout? Forget about it. Fishlegs? Nope, so that leaves…

"I pick...Astrid," he said.

Astrid nodded and stepped forwards, collecting the fish from Fishlegs. Then she told Barf and Belch to fly to the cove first, and that they would meet them there soon. The Zippleback nodded it's heads and took off.

Astrid turned her attention back to Hiccup, "Shall we go?" she asked.

Hiccup sighed, "Sure…"

"We'll be back soon! Oh and Snotlout?" Snotlout looked at her, "Lunch will be after we get back," she said as she and Hiccup left the academy. They could hear Snotlout groaning and complaining, which made them chuckle. As they entered the forest, Hiccup had to keep reminding himself that Astrid would be with him and that nothing would go wrong.

"Is something wrong, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"What? Something wrong? Nahhh…" he said.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "It's Barf and Belch we're talking about, they're only 'dangerous' if the twins are in the middle of their famous arguments. But as you can see, the twins aren't anywhere near us…so we'll be fine," she said.

"I guess you're right…" he muttered as the cove came into sight.

Astrid took the lead, pulling Hiccup after her. They entered the cove, with no Zippleback in sight.

"Oh would you look at that? No dragon, I guess we can go now!" said Hiccup making a break for the exit.

Astrid yanked on his arm, "They're probably just hiding…I'm just gonna go stand over there," she said as she walked towards the exit.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

But before Astrid could answer, out of the corner of his eye he saw a bush shake. He slowly turned his head and saw a Zippleback head snaking out from behind the bush. The other head followed soon after, snaking in from the opposite side. It glided over the bush and began stalking Hiccup. Hiccup was sweating and shaking in fear, his eyes were closed, and his teeth were gritted.

"Cut it out you guys!" he heard Astrid say.

He opened his eyes to see the Zippleback huff in annoyance. The Zippleback lost it's interest in Hiccup, and instead wanted whatever was inside his satchel. Hiccup watched the approaching Zippleback, unsure of what to do.

"Alright Hiccup, listen to me," he heard Astrid say, "I want you to take out both fish, and feed both heads at the same time," she said, "Then they'll be you friend for life," she grinned.

With shaking hands, he pulled out the salmon from his satchel, and handed it to the awaiting Zippleback. Barf and Belch looked at the salmon hungrily and within a matter of seconds, the fish was gone.

"Do the twins even feed you guys?" asked Hiccup, whose heart was still pounding in his ears.

Barf and Belch looked at Hiccup with a newfound interest, and with one head on each side of him…they licked him.

"Really…again?" he asked wiping his face.

Astrid laughed, "See? Friends forever," she said.

Hiccup winced, "Yeah, yeah, okay let's go," he said walking to the exit.

Astrid cleared her throat, "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

Hiccup turned around, "I don't think so," he said, still edging towards the exit.

Astrid gestured to the Zippleback, "You're not forgetting…them?" she said.

Hiccup groaned, "So close…" he muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Astrid.

"Nothing," said Hiccup as he approached the Zippleback.

Astrid beckoned the Zippleback to lower their heads as she jumped onto Barf. Hiccup hesitantly looked at Astrid—who was already sitting on Barf's neck, ready to go—and then at the empty saddle in front of him. He took a few deep breaths before swinging his right leg over Belch's neck. Belch—knowing this situation was, well, delicate—slowly raised his head to match it's other head.

Hiccup gripped onto Belch's horns, "What now?" he asked.

Astrid smiled, "We go for a test ride," she said.

Hiccup took a breath as the Zippleback lifted his feet off the ground, gripping the horns even tighter and gritting his teeth.

"Relax Hiccup, everything will be fine…we're just going to take it nice and slow," said Astrid.

Hiccup breathed out and felt every muscle in his body relax. He was going to do this…for Astrid, for his father, for himself, and mostly…for Toothless.

* * *

**Next chapter: First Flight!**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed…**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed/gave me ideas!**

* * *

Hiccup hadn't realized that his eyes were closed until Astrid told him to open them. Hiccup reluctantly did so just as the dragon suddenly changed directions.

"Astrid! This isn't the way back!" yelled Hiccup anxiously.

Astrid grinned, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride Hiccup, we're taking the scenic route!" she said.

"Astrid! You promised you wouldn't do anythi—whoa," said Hiccup.

Hiccup hadn't realized it...but under Astrid's command, Barf and Belch had flown up higher into the sky. As Hiccup gazed down onto the village, his fear and uneasiness disappeared.

"It's beautiful…isn't it?" interrupted Astrid.

All Hiccup could do was nod his head in agreement.

Astrid giggled, "There's the academy, ready to go back?" she asked.

Hiccup was still staring at the village with awe…that is until Astrid bumped Barf's head into Belch's.

"Whoa!" he yelped, gripping onto Belch's horns, "…Oh, did you say something?" he asked, looking up at her.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "_I said_…there's the academy, are you ready to go back?"

"Ohhhhhhh," he said sheepishly, "Yeah, sure."

Astrid shook her head, grinning, as she tapped Barf's head twice, signaling him to land. With a rather sloppy turn, the Zippleback glided into the academy…silently landing behind Snotlout.

"What's taking so long! I'm starving! Let's go already!" complained Snotlout.

Fishlegs was about to announce their return, but Astrid signaled him not to.

Fishlegs placed his hands behind his back, "Oh you know they'll probably be back soon," he said as Snotlout looked hopeful, "Maybe in a couple of hours…" he grinned.

The twins snickered as Astrid pulled on Barf's horns, letting out gas. On instinct Belch emitted sparks…causing Snotlout to go flying across the academy.

"Really…again?" he groaned.

"I could get used to this," Hiccup whispered to Astrid, making her laugh even harder.

Fishlegs looked up at them, "Did something happen? We saw you suddenly change your course in flight," he asked.

Hiccup looked up dreamily as Astrid replied, "Oh, I just wanted to show Hiccup what he'd been missing…" she said.

Snotlout stomped back up to the group, "You know what's missing? You're missing—"

Astrid sent Snotlout a death glare, transforming his anger to uneasiness.

"LUNCH!" yelled the twins as they took off running towards the Great Hall.

"Uh...what they said," said Snotlout, dashing out of the academy.

The three remaining teens looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they casually walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

After a well deserved lunch break, the teens were all gathered back in the academy; discussing what Hiccup's next 'test' would be.

Hiccup was sitting alone waiting for his fate as Toothless slowly approached him from behind. Hiccup jumped at the dragon's presence, "Oh…" he muttered, "Um…hi?" he said, avoiding eye contact.

Luckily, the teens came back—to his rescue—and Astrid reached out an arm to help him up. Before Hiccup could thank her, they got right to the point.

"Look Hiccup, whether you like it or not you're going to have to fly on your own, and with Toothless," said Astrid.

Hiccup was about to protest, but was cut off by Fishlegs, "So we decided that someone will teach you how to use the prosthetic, and you will also have to fly solo around the island," he said.

"Great…" said Hiccup sarcastically.

"_Aaandd_," added Astrid, "The dragon you will be riding is Stormfly," she said.

"Even better…" he added sarcastically.

"_But_…" she said as Hiccup looked at her with worried eyes, "you get the rest of the day off," she grinned.

Hiccup breathed a sign of relief, "Alright...I'll see you tomorrow," he said, waving as he quickly left the academy.

Toothless was about to follow, but Astrid stopped him, "Toothless wait, we need your help with something…it's very important," she said.

Toothless—reluctantly—nodded his head and trotted over to Astrid. Astrid silently thanked him as she took out the blueprint for Toothless' tail. Tuffnut immediately grabbed it from her and started spinning it in all directions.

"How does this thing even work?" he asked.

"Like this," said Ruffnut as she slapped him.

Tuffnut fell to the ground, "Ugh, really?" he thought about it for a moment, "...I kinda like that…" he grinned.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she took it back, "Alright gang let's figure out how to use this," she said as the teens and dragons gathered around her.

* * *

Hiccup was walking though the forest, still thinking about the flight earlier with Astrid. As he walked deeper into the forest, he didn't notice that he was intruding onto someone's property.

"Was I really the first person to experience that?" he asked himself, "Just me and the Night Fury…I'm sure it was—" he stopped when he heard leaves rustling.

"Okay Snotlout, cut it out," he said as he continued walking.

The rustling didn't stop, "Ruff, Tuff, I know you're there…" he said as his pace quickened.

The noise seemed to get louder, "WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT!" he yelled.

The rustling stopped, and out from behind the bushes appeared…a baby Typhoomerang.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide as the baby looked at Hiccup and whimpered, clearly scared of the unnecessary increase in volume.

"Oh…um, sorry I thought you were…" began Hiccup as the Typhoomerang started wailing.

Hiccup was about to continue speaking, but stopped as he heard a loud roar. He froze, looked up, and saw…the baby's mother. Hiccup began panicking as he looked down at the wailing baby. The mother caught sight of him and—narrowing her eyes—began flying straight towards him. Hiccup did the only thing that first came to mind…which was to scream and run the other way; which is just what he did…

"Astrid! Snotlout! Fishlegs! Anybody!" screamed Hiccup as he stumbled his way through the bushes. His eyes began blurring as he tripped, which sent him crashing to the ground. He spun around to see the dragon furiously speeding towards him. He scrambled behind the closest tree, praying that the dragon would leave him alone. With frightened tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart pounding through his ears; he did not hear the roar of a frantic Night Fury coming to his aid just as his was blacking out.

* * *

**Now Hiccup's going to get closer to Toothless! ...and completely lose his progress with all the other dragons -_-**

**-Which island would be the worse for Hiccup to crash land on…**

**-Outcast Island**

**-Dragon Island**

**-Beserker? Island**

**-Any deserted island**

**-A new island**


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup groaned as he sat up in…bed?

"Ahhh, evening son!" said Stoick.

Now Hiccup was wide awake, "Abd—uh…dad? What are you doing here?" he paused and looked around his room, "What am _I_ doing here?" he asked.

Stoick walked to the stairs and gestured someone to come upstairs…or rather some people…and a dragon...

"Hiccup! Thank Thor you're okay!" exclaimed Fishlegs as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Astrid and Toothless entered his room.

Hiccup looked from one face to another, "Umm…what happened?" he asked.

Astrid stepped towards him, "Toothless was starting to panic…"

* * *

"Toothless, what is it?" asked Astrid as Toothless constantly ran back and forth from the gate of the Academy.

"I think he wants to leave," suggested Tuffnut, "…and I'm with him!" he yelled as he joined Toothless. Ruffnut cheered and started chasing her brother, creating more chaos.

Astrid sighed, "We'd better let them out before they tear the place down," she said as she opened the gate.

Toothless bolted out first, leaving the twins to run into each other and crash to the ground. Hurriedly they pushed each other aside, trying to to be the first to catch up with Toothless.

Astrid turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs, "Quick, to our dragons! We can get reach them faster if we fly!" she said. Barf and Belch flew ahead and snatched up the twins, receiving groans of disappointment. Then Astrid took the lead, "He went that way, come on! We have to find him!" she said as the group sped into the forest.

After a few minutes, Tuffnut interrupted the search with his 'important question of the day', "Hey, have you guys ever seen a black bush?" he asked.

"Tuffnut, there's no such thing as a black bush," said Astrid.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?!" he asked, pointing down below.

Astrid peaked over Stormfly and saw, "Toothless!"

Astrid instructed Stormfly to land and then ran over to Toothless, but froze in her tracks.

"Hiccup?" she breathed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the limp form of Hiccup behind a tree. She rushed forward, but was stopped by Toothless.

"Toothless? What are you—" she started. Toothless gestured his head up to the loathing Typhoomerang facing them. Astrid's eyes widened and she slowly backed up, taking an alternate route to get to Hiccup.

"Hiccup," she whispered as she reached his side, "Hiccup, can you hear me?"

"Astrid!" exclaimed Fishlegs as the rest of the teens caught up with her.

"Whoa, what happened to Hiccup?" asked Tuffnut.

"I don't see any injuries," she replied, "But we better take him to Gothi, just in case," she said.

For once, everyone agreed. The twins got on their Zippleback with no complaints, and Fishlegs and Snotlout helped her get Hiccup onto Stormfly. By now Toothless had chased the mother away, and was looking at Hiccup with worry.

"It's okay Toothless," said Astrid, "We'll meet you back at Hiccup's house…okay?"

With on quick look at Hiccup, Toothless nodded and began sprinting back to the village.

* * *

"And we brought you back here, and now you're awake!" exclaimed Fishlegs as the teens finished telling Hiccup what had happened.

Hiccup put his arms up, "Whoa whoa whoa…you're saying that, that dragon," he pointed at Toothless, "saved me?" he asked as Toothless hesitantly came forward.

"Precisely," said Astrid.

Hiccup was thinking hard about something when, "Could you give us a minute?" he asked.

Everyone was taken aback, "With who?" asked Stoick.

Hiccup took a breath, "The—the…the dragon," he said.

Stoick hid his smile as he nodded his head, gesturing all the teens outside. Once they all were outside, they couldn't restrain the grins that had stretched across their faces.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were facing each other—with Hiccup still sitting in bed…but there wasn't anything happening; mainly because Hiccup didn't know how to start, and Toothless didn't want to do anything wrong. Hiccup folded his knees into his chest as Toothless shifted his weight on his paws. Anyone could tell that both of them were just the slightest bit—okay…maybe a very—nervous.

"So…I…well…" Hiccup took a breath, "Thank you…for—for saving me," he said.

Toothless and Hiccup made true eye contact as Toothless came around Hiccup's bed and laid his head next to him. Hiccup flinched but made no move that suggested he was going to leave. Toothless looked up at Hiccup and nudged his side. Hiccup bit his lip and slowly turned to look at the dragon, who was looking quite miserable.

"Is something wrong bud?" asked Hiccup. He froze, he had no idea why he had just called the dragon 'bud'...but it felt so...natural.

Toothless immediately perked up and began prancing around the room; eventually stopping at Hiccup's bedside, where he proceeded to lick his face. Toothless stepped back and noticed Hiccup's discomfort. Then he immediately retreated back to the corner of the room, where he laid down and sighed.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and reached up to wipe off his face. He chuckled to himself as he stood up and walked to the edge of the steps. he turned around and said, "You coming?"

Toothless looked around the room, and looked back to Hiccup, clearly confused.

"Yes, you…now come on!" he said, grinning.

Toothless—who was overjoyed—ran over to Hiccup, but was stopped when the boy put out his hands.

"But first," said Hiccup, "No more licking! Okay?"

Toothless excitedly bobbed his head up and down, ran over to Hiccup, and forced him onto his back. Hiccup groaned as Toothless raced down the stairs...where he pushed the door open and crashed out of the house.

Everyone waiting outside was greeted with a grouchy Hiccup and a very amused Toothless. Looking from the broken door, to Hiccup, and to Toothless, they couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't even want to know how this happened son," said Stoick, looking at the space that used to contain a well built door, "But I'm glad you two made up!" he said.

Hiccup stepped off Toothless, "You could say that," he said as Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug flew over to join them.

Hiccup froze the second the dragons touched the ground. He squirmed a little, took one look at the dragons, and then ran behind Toothless.

The teens looked from Hiccup, back to their dragons, and back to Hiccup. They all groaned as Snotlout said, "That's just great. All that work for nothing!"

Astrid—being the more optimistic one—said, "It wasn't for nothing Snotlout, as least he trusts Toothless now."

Stoick stepped forward, "Son?" he asked.

Hiccup peaked out from behind Toothless' wings, "Yeah dad?"

"Come with me, there's something that I need to teach you" said Stoick. Hiccup reluctantly came out from behind Toothless and quickly stood by his father's side.

"Come on devil, this involves you too," said Stoick. Toothless nodded and bounded over to the pair, where Hiccup proceeded to lay his hand on top of the Night Fury's head for comfort.

Stoick turned around and whispered to the other teens, "I'm going to keep him distracted…what I need you guys to do is alert the town that we're throwing a party, you five are in charge…oh, and tell them to bring their dragons too," he said as he led Hiccup towards the edge of the village.

Tuffnut walked forwards and faced the group, "So wait a minute…the chief wants us to throw a random party?" he said.

"Cool!" cheered Ruffnut as she and her brother smacked helmets.

Astrid tried ignoring the twins, "I don't know what Stoick has planned, but I'm not going to disobey the chief," she said, "Ruff, Tuff, go alert to villagers that there is going to be a party tonight…just make something up. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and I will get the decorations and prepare everything," she said. The teens mounted their dragons and took off, each of them wondering just what their chief had in store for them.

* * *

**What could Stoick possibly be doing? **

**-The last question has something to do with it :)**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed/gave me ideas!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Party for Hiccup!"

"Party for Dragons!"

"Party for me!"

Ruffnut stopped, "It can't be a party for you, idiot...it has to be for the dragons," she said.

Tuffnut huffed, "Astrid said 'tell everyone there's going to be a party'…she never said what it was about," he grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that nobody would come to a party for you," said Ruffnut as she stomped away.

Tuffnut gaped at her, "I am insulted!"

Ruffnut grinned, "You should be," she said as she ran away from him.

Tuffnut sneared, "We'll see about that!" he said as he ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

At the same time the twins were creating havoc through the village—Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were scavenging for decorations.

"Is this all of them?" asked Astrid, who was holding an armful of Hiccup's finest drawings.

"I don't know Astrid! For all we know there could be hundred's more that he's hiding somewhere. If he could hide a Night Fury, I'm sure he can hide a few pictures" said Fishlegs.

Before Astrid could agree, Snotlout said, "What's the point of this party anyways?"

"It's to help Hiccup! …in some sort of way," explained Astrid.

"Oh," said Snotlout as he glanced out the window, "Then you better tell that to the twins," he said, pointing out the forge.

Astrid and Fishlegs peeked out the window and saw the twins screaming random things, trying to out do each another…completely unfocused at the task they were given. Astrid slapped her forehead and sighed as the three of them walked to the center of the village. Astrid scanned the area, thinking of a way to get eveyone's attention away from the twins.

Astrid scratched her chin, "Snotlout, when I say so, make Hookfang ignite himself. Then Stormfly and I will fly into the air and I'll tell the village what's really happening tonight," she said.

Snotlout nodded as he punched Hookfang on his snout…causing him to burst into flames.

Astrid stared at him, "Or we could do it now…" she mumbled, mounting onto Stormfly.

Astrid and Stormfly took to the skies, "People of Berk, tonight we are hosting a party for Hiccup! It will start at seven…sharp. Bring anything that reminds you of Hiccup, and also bring your dragons as well. These orders are directly from the chief. Thank you for your attention," she announced, glaring at the twins as she lowered back down onto the ground.

Tuffnut said, "Aww man, that's no fun…I had a much better idea!"

"Such as?" asked Fishlegs.

"A party that was celebrating…ME!" he yelled, thrusting his hands in the air.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and the teens walked away, leaving Tuffnut talking to himself.

"There will be games, awards-for me of course-and you can all say speeches for—HEY! Wait for me!" yelled Tuffnut as he ran after the teens. Once Tuffnut caught up with them, they separated, hoping to get the party for Hiccup ready as fast as possible-much to Tuffnut's dismay.

* * *

"I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you to the edge of a cliff," said Stoick.

Hiccup took in his surroundings, "Actually, yes. That's exactly what I was wondering…" said Hiccup.

"Well Hiccup," said Stoick, "I'm going to teach you…how to fly!" he said, grinning.

Hiccup groaned and hung his head, "Oh come on, it won't be that bad!" said Stoick, "Now, there's something you must do before riding a dragon…and that is that you must first gain their trust," he said.

"But dad," said Hiccup, "I think I already did that."

Stoick turned to Toothless, who nodded, "Oh, ok…um let's see…oh yes!" exclaimed Stoick, "In that case, now I'm going to teach you how to control the tail fin…and I just want you to know that I learned from the best," he winked.

"Who?" asked Hiccup.

"You," said Stoick, "Now, let's begin…shall we?" he said as he helped Hiccup hook his leg into Toothless' prosthetic.

* * *

After the teens had finished decorating the Hall, and after Hiccup's flying lesson with Stoick, the party was ready to start. The only thing postponing it was that they were just waiting for the special guest to arrive…

"Where is he?" demanded Snotlout, "I'm starved!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "He's probably out with—"

Stoick entered the Great Hall by himself, and all eyes were suddenly upon him.

"Did I forget something?" asked Stoick as he looked down.

The teens looked at each other, "No sir, we were just wondering where Hiccup was…" said Fishlegs.

Stoick paled, "He's not here?" he asked.

The teens shook their heads. Gobber forced his way out of the crowd, "When did you last see him Stoick?" he asked.

"After I taught him how to work Toothless' tail fin…" said Stoick, as Stormfly came crashing into the Great Hall.

"Stormfly? Where have you been?" asked Astrid.

Stormfly squawked frantically and flipped Astrid onto her back, and roared to the other dragons, telling them to follow her. Soon, all the teens and dragons—plus Stoick and Gobber—were following Stormfly towards the docks.

"Astrid! Where is your dragon taking us?" yelled Fishlegs.

"I have no idea!" replied Astrid as Stormfly took a steep dive, "Stormfly! Slow down!" yelled Astrid.

Eventually Stormfly-as well as the other dragons-landed on the docks with a loud thud. Astrid jumped off Stormfly and glared at her, "What are we doing here?" she asked.

Stormfly gave a frantic squawk as she nudged Astrid towards the end of the docks. Because it was completely dark, Astrid's eyes had to adjust before she could see…

"Toothless!" she gasped.

There, lying on the docks was none other than said Night Fury. The group scrambled forwards to find the saddle empty, and Toothless' tail fin missing.

"Whoa…look at that massive destruction," said Tuffnut.

Everyone turned to where Tuffnut was gazing and saw an upcoming massive storm. Stoick put together the pieces, "Hiccup must've tried flying on his own…and then he must've gotten caught in that storm…" he whispered.

Everyone's eyes grew wide. A storm that massive could wipe any of them out…not to mention a 'new' rider whose dragon was prone to crashes because of a prosthetic tail.

Fishlegs sputtered, "He could be anywhere…he could be on Outcast Island! Or worse! What are we going to do what are we going to do what are we going to—"

"Fishlegs! Calm down! We'll figure something out!" said Stoick.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, until they heard a pained groan. All heads turned towards Toothless, who was beginning to wake up. Toothless groggily blinked his eyes, and turned towards the group. He shook his head and gazed at them with a blank expression…until he looked towards his saddle and noticed that it was empty. Toothless' eyes grew wide as he began running around frantically trying to search for Hiccup.

"Toothless!" yelled Astrid.

Said Night Fury froze, "He's—he's—he's not here," she said, trying to hold back the worry in her voice. Toothless sunk onto the ground and hid his face in his paws, clearly blaming himself.

Gobber slapped Stoick on the back, breaking him out of his daze, "Why don't we round up a search party? Then we can start looking for Hiccup once the storm has passed!" he said.

Stoick looked at Gobber, "But…what if we're too late?" he asked.

Gobber placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We won't be," he reassured as they walked in silence towards the Great Hall, leaving Astrid alone with Toothless.

Astrid slowly walked towards the dragon, "Toothless...it isn't your fault," she said, bending down onto one knee.

He looked up at her with miserable eyes, "I'm serious. It's great that he wanted to fly, but that storm came out of nowhere! We'll find him soon...I promise," said Astrid.

Toothless and Astrid looked at each other, and Astrid gave him a reassuring smile. Toothless however was not as pleased. He knew the true reason why Hiccup wanted to try flying, and it wasn't for fun. Toothless gazed towards the ocean hoping that wherever Hiccup was, that he was safe…and that he could go rescue him soon…wherever he may be.

* * *

**So there wasn't exactly a party…**

**Next chapter: Hiccup was thrown off Toothless and crash landed...somewhere...**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**-What's a terrible injury that could happen to Hiccup after he was ripped off the saddle and crashed into the ocean/land?**


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup groaned as he pulled himself onto a beach. He felt a sharp pain on his leg, which caused him to look down to find his prosthetic completely twisted with some pieces missing.

"That's just great," he said sarcastically. He pulled himself up—the best he could—to his feet and tried to figure out where he was. He took a couple steps before his bad leg gave out, sending him crashing onto the sand.

He looked around, "Toothless? Toothless where are you?!" he asked.

Receiving no reply, Hiccup slowly dragged himself to the edge of the sand, plopping down onto the closest log. He took a deep breath and leaned back, where he was greeted with the familiar face of…

* * *

Stoick was hyperventilating the entire walk to the Great Hall, "Stoick! Panicking isn't going to help Hiccup at all," said Gobber.

"He's right you know," said Fishlegs, receiving a glare from Stoick, "and this is clearly none of my business…" he muttered.

As the group burst into the Great Hall, all the Viking's turned and looked at them, their faces contorting into worried expressions.

Stoick cleared his throat, "As you all can see, my son Hiccup is not here…we believe that he crash landed somewhere," he said.

Gasps could be heard within the crowd, "At least he has Toothless with him," said a Viking.

Gobber stepped forwards, "Well…you see," he said as he gestured to said Night Fury grimly entering the Great Hall.

The Viking's began panicking, "Is he alive?"

"What if we never find him?"

"What if he fell into the ocean?"

"What if he's—"

"STOP!" yelled Stoick.

The Viking's shut their mouths as Stoick continued, "Look, Hiccup is—probably—fine…we need a search party to help us find Hiccup as soon as this storm has passed," he said.

Astrid stepped forwards, "If you're very experienced with riding dragons, it would be best if you were the one's helping us," she said.

A group of about 14 Viking's emerged from the crowd, "We would like to help in anyway we possibly can," said Spitelout.

Stoick nodded gratefully as everyone took a seat to wait out the storm. The teens were all huddled in the corner surrounded by their dragons, being unusually quiet.

"So…what if he's—" began Tuffnut.

"Don't say it," said Astrid, rubbing her hand against Toothless' snout.

"But it's possible," said Ruffnut.

Astrid sighed, "It can't be…Hiccup's stronger than that…he just has to be," she said as Toothless wrapped his tail around her, providing her with the comfort that she had given him earlier.

Astrid glanced down at him, "Thanks, Toothless," she whispered as said dragon laid his head in his paws, constantly glancing at the doors of the Great Hall, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

"Hello, Hiccup," the man sneered.

Hiccup jerked up onto his feet—but because of his useless prosthetic—stumbled onto the ground.

Hiccup looked up at the man and stuttered, "DDD-aa—gggu—urr…what a…surprise!" he said.

Dagur smiled wickedly, "What brings you to my," he paused and lifted his chin, "humble home?"

Hiccup glanced around, "Oh you know…just taking a stroll…and I just happened to stumble onto your island…haha I'll just be leaving now," he said as he tried standing up.

Dagur stood above him, "You can't walk here from Berk," he said as he got close to Hiccup's face, "Tell me how you really got here," he demanded.

Hiccup remembered Astrid saying something about how Dagur had come to Berk and almost found out about the dragons…meaning that he probably shouldn't mention that he crash landed from riding a dragon…

"Oh! Of course! Well you see," he said, "I was sailing off the coast of Berk…when a stupid dragon….uh…attacked me! He destroyed my boat, and I somehow landed on your island!" he said, throwing his hands in the air with despair.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, when will you learn that the sailors trip is worse than the trip itself?" he said.

Hiccup looked at him, "What does that even mean?" he asked, edging away.

"Who knows? Hahahahahahahaa!" he laughed as Hiccup continued trying to escape, "Oh, and Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup glanced at Dagur, "Yes?" he swallowed.

Dagur made a signal as two beefy men grabbed Hiccup's arms, "No one trespasses onto my island…NO ONE!" he yelled as he stomped away.

"Where should we take him?" asked one of the guards.

Dagur turned around a snikered, "To the killing arena," he grinned.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, true Berk may have negotiated peace with the dragons, but that didn't mean that the other tribes did. The guards laughed as they dragged him to the arena—which looked similar to Berk's academy, minus all the weapons—where they harshly threw him inside and locked the gate.

"What are you doing to me?" cried Hiccup.

Dagur appeared in the viewing section, "Well Dragon Conquerer, did you really think you could trick Dagur the Derranged? NO! I was about to go to Berk to capture you, _but_ you've just made my job so much easier!" he said.

Hiccup panicked, "But I don't know how to train dragons!" he yelled.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I fell for that once, and I'm not falling for it again…release the first dragon!" he yelled.

Hiccup froze as he heard a cage door unlock. He slowly turned around, and was greeted by raging Gronkle speeding towards him. Hiccup screamed he threw himself out of the way. The Gronkle—angry that he couldn't catch this tiny toothpick—roared in rage as he prepared to fire. Hiccup's vision blurred as the dragon came closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down as a distant memory began playing through his head.

* * *

A Gronkle sped out of its cage, looking for it's first victim. One by one it began taking out the other people in the ring by hitting their shields. There was a girl, a boy, and himself standing in the ring, hitting their shields. The Gronkle's flight became slightly wobbly as the noise confused it.

"That's right Astrid! A shield is exactly what you needed!" said a man. Hiccup's vision began to un-blur as the present seemed to rush back with extreme force.

* * *

Astrid? That other boy did look a lot like Snotlout…so that meant that, that was when they were in dragon training!

Hiccup looked around for a shield, but it was just his luck because all the weapons were taken out of the arena. Hiccup frantically began clapping his hands and making as much noise as possible. To his dismay, the Gronkle seemed unaffected by his pitiful attempt. There was only one option left, which was to scream for help…which is exactly what he did.

"Get me out of here!" yelled Hiccup as he ran towards the gate.

Dagur looked at the guards, "He's the Dragon Conquerer? More like a dragon's chew toy!" he laughed. He looked at Hiccup, who was struggling to stay away from the Gronkle, "Alright, get him out of there," he instructed.

The guards hesitantly ran into the arena, and forced the Gronkle back in its cage and dragged Hiccup to Dagur. They dumped him in front of Dagur, still shaking with fear.

"Wow Hiccup, who knew you were such a great actor?!" grinned Dagur, "I'll give you one more chance to prove you're the Dragon Conquerer, otherwise…you're absolutely no use to me," he said.

A guard stepped forwards, "What do we do with him now?" he asked.

Dagur turned around, "Take him…to the dungeons," he said turning to Hiccup, "You can think about what you're going to do there," he grinned, walking away.

Hiccup—drained from the dragon encounter—was too weak to protest, and was thrown into a cell. Without a word, the guards locked the door and left, leaving Hiccup cold, scared, and alone. This wasn't a time to cry of course, but Hiccup could only feel helpless. Not only did he not remember how to 'train a dragon', but Dagur would probably kill him if he failed tomorrow. Hiccup closed his eyes and put his head in his knees, trying to remember everything that the teens taught him before the wild dragon attacked him. Hiccup sighed as his eyelids became heavy, "Maybe I can sort this all out…in the morning," he yawned as sleep finally overtook him.

Hiccup didn't know this, but the storm over Berk had passed…and now his father, Toothless, Astrid, and their brave group of 21 Viking's were coming to his rescue. They may not know exactly where they were going, but they had enough determination to find him. Let's just hope that they're not too late.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed/gave me ideas!**

**Britney S- I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be...but I don't think it will end very soon. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The group of Viking's had left Berk in the middle of the night…and now it was only early morning…

"Are we there yet?" asked Tuffnut.

"No," said Stoick.

"Oh…" said Tuffnut, "How about now?"

Stoick glared at him, "I'll take that as a no…" he said sheepishly.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Fishlegs.

"Arggg," groaned Stoick, "Something that can give us a clue to where Hiccup landed," he said.

"Something…like that?" asked Ruffnut, pointing down into the ocean.

Stoick's head immediately whipped to where Ruffnut was pointing. Astrid squinted her eyes and instructed Stormfly to fly down. With a quick tail flip, the object was now in Astrid's hands.

Astrid's eyes widened, "This is…Toothless' tailfin," she gasped.

Toothless crooned in worry and looked at the backup tailfin that was now in use. It was the one that Hiccup made for desperate situations—such as the one they were currently in.

"So that means…Hiccup fell in the middle of the ocean?!" said Snotlout.

"It can't be…or maybe-" began Gobber.

"No! I refuse to believe Hiccup is gone…we'll split up," said Stoick. He looked at the volunteers, "Half of you go to that island east, the other half go to the west island, the rest of us will search the island ahead.

"How will we know if someone's found something?" asked a Viking.

Stoick determinedly looked forwards, "Have a few dragons come to this spot and shoot fire…something to grab out attention," he said.

"Will do Stoick," he said as they split up.

* * *

Hiccup had been sleeping peacefully—as peacefully as one could sleep in prison—until a guard roughly dragged him out. Hiccup knew better than to ask questions, so he remained silent as he watched where the guard was taking him. He saw the guard make a sharp turn towards the arena.

"_This is just great_…" Hiccup thought sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, Dagur appeared, "Ahhh, Hiccup," he grinned, "Are you ready to train my dragons now?" he said.

"I already told you Dagur, I don't know how to train dragons!" spat Hiccup.

"Very well…you have one last chance to change my mind," said Dagur as he fiddled his sword, "Put him in the arena."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he was thrown into the arena—again. He scrambled to his feet and tried to escape, but his prosthetic gave out on him as the gate was shut.

Hiccup looked up desperately, "Why won't you believe me?!" he cried.

Dagur huffed, "Oh please, after I left Berk I heard all these stories of you and a…oh what was it again? Oh yes…a Night Fury! So I just had to find out more, and everywhere I went confirmed it to be true…" he said, "Alvin, Trader Johann, Savage, they all told me about the amazing Dragon Conqueror," he snickered.

Hiccup shook, "But…but…I don't remember how to…I—I—I lost my…" he said.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "Hiccup. I am not falling for that again," he said, "Prepare to face your worse nightmare!" he announced, "…which works on so many levels…" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Hiccup.

Dagur only shook his head as a cage opened. Hiccup backed up against a wall and prepared for the worst as a dragon burst out of his cage, completely engulfed in flames.

* * *

They had been flying for eight hours straight, and the dragons were exhausted. They knew they had to reach the island soon, or they all might crash land.

"Just a little bit longer Toothless," encouraged Stoick.

Gobber was having a little trouble staying atop Thornado, "Easy boy…Easy! Good thing I packed my extra skivvies, I'll need to change them when we land," he said.

The teens looked at him in disgust, "Okay, we did not need to hear that," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs suddenly became more alert, "Guys, look!" he said.

Coming into view was an island, and not just any island…

"It's…Beserker Island! I would know that island anywhere!" exclaimed Stoick.

"Is it even possible for Hiccup to land all the way out there?" asked Snotlout.

Astrid glared at him, "Anything's possible Snotlout," she said as they landed on the beach.

Stoick hopped off Toothless, "We'll start searching along the shore for any signs that Hiccup was here," he said.

The group nodded and began searching for something Hiccup-like.

Almost immediately, someone found something, "Does this count?" asked Ruffnut.

The group ran over to where she was standing. Embedded in the sand were chunks of metal, and not just any metal…

"It's from Hiccup's prosthetic... I would know this material from anywhere," said Gobber grimly.

"Which way could he have gone?" yelled Stoick.

"Over here," said Tuffnut, "Err…maybe?"

The group ran to the log he was standing next to. Sure enough, there were footprints-more than just one person's-and there was also a dagger.

"That's Hiccup's too…" said Gobber.

Fishlegs panicked, "Oh no. Hiccup is alone here on Beserker Island! His prosthetic is broken! He's defenseless! Oh no, this is bad this is bad this is—"

"Fishlegs!" yelled Stoick, Fishlegs froze, "Not helping," he said.

"Sorry," squeaked Fishlegs.

Stoick groaned, "Let's head inland, maybe we'll be able to find Hiccup there," he said, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid, you three search from the sky, the rest of us will stay on the ground," he instructed.

Snotlout groaned, "Why do I always get the boring job…" he muttered.

Stoick glared, "Did you say something, son?" he asked.

"No," mumbled Snotlout.

"Very well," said Stoick, "If any of you see anything, send us a signal and we'll come as quickly as possible. We'll do the same," he said as the three took off.

Stoick turned towards Snotlout, "And I have a very important job for you," he said.

Snotlout looked up hopefully as Stoick gave him instructions for his job.

* * *

"This job is lame," complained Snotlout.

Stoick had sent Snotlout and Hookfang to give the signal that they had found Hiccup. Snotlout ordered Hookfang to flame up, causing Snotlout to yell and luckily draw all the searcher's attention towards him. Soon, the other Viking's had joined Snotlout, and they quickly followed him towards Beserker Island.

* * *

Hiccup's breath was caught in his throat as the enraged Monstrous Nightmare angrily stomped along the walls of the arena. It seemed that it hadn't caught sight of him yet.

Hiccup spoke—or thought—too soon, as the Monstrous Nightmare stopped on the wall opposite of him and looked at him. Hiccup gulped as the dragon slithered off the wall and was only a few feet away.

"Now Hiccup, show me what you can do," sneered Dagur.

On instinct, Hiccup shakily held out his hand. The dragon stopped in his tracks, his eyes showing confusion. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and realized that Nightmare wasn't attacking him.

"Okay…okay…maybe I _can_ do this," he said.

The Nightmare was only a reaching distance away, when suddenly a guard dropped his axe onto the ground, sending the dragon on a rampage. Before Hiccup could even react, he had to grab his head to stop it from spinning. Hiccup cried out in pain as his vision blurred and he slammed to the floor.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "This kid is hopeless," he groaned, "Let me in, I'm going to teach this kid a lesson for lying to Dagur the Derranged," he said as he grabbed something from the weapon box.

Hiccup was still clutching his head as Dagur entered, ignoring the dragon that was now looking at them curiously. Dagur stormed over to Hiccup, and pulled out a whip.

"This is what you get for tricking Dagur **the Derranged**!" he said as he raised the whip and started to laugh maniacally.

Hiccup completely blacked out, and he once again fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Remind me how I got myself stuck with you two?" asked Astrid.

The twins were hanging upside down on Barf and Belch's necks, seeing who could last the longest with all the blood rushing to their heads.

"Hey is there something going on?" asked Tuffnut, "Is it a party?! Let's go!" he cheered as he flipped right side up.

"Haha I win!" cheered Ruffnut.

Astrid sighed and looked to where Tuffnut was talking about. She was able to make out a Monstrous Nightmare, a bunch of spectators, Dagur holding a whip…Hiccup curled up in a ball…" Astrid froze, "You guys! Hiccup's in there! And he's in trouble! Go get the others and meet us in the arena," instructed Astrid.

The twins didnt need to be told twice, and flew down to where the other's were walking—Snotlout and the other Viking's had caught up to them—and jumped in front of them.

Tuffnut held out his hands, "Stop!" he yelled.

"It's Hiccup," said Ruffnut.

"And he's in grave danger," included Tuffnut.

Stoick's eyes grew wide, "Where is he?" he asked, shaking Tuffnut.

Tuffnut shook his head and recovered, "Over there," he pointed, "in a place that looks just like our academy…except I don't think that's what they're using it for," he said.

Stoick ran to Toothless, "Come on everyone! We have to save my son!" he said.

The dragons took off immediately and arrived at the arena in record time. They flew into the arena and were shocked at what they saw.

There, in the middle of the arena was Astrid fighting Dagur, as well as a discarded whip on the floor. Stoick didn't even notice the duel because something else caught his eyes. The still form of Hiccup, lying defenseless under a wild Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Would anybody like his memories to come back, but then he gets separated from the group and doesn't know how to get back to Berk?**

**Or would you rather have him be traumatized by this capture?**

**(The answers will be the key to who saves Hiccup, which will be either the wild dragon, or a Viking/dragon from Berk.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed/gave me ideas!**

* * *

Stoick stood motionless as the dragon hovered over his son, "Stoick? Stoick? Um…Stoick," said Gobber, waving his hand in front of the chief's face.

Stoicit's shook his head, "Wha-wha-what happened?" he asked.

Spitelout said, "Dagur? Astrid? Fighting? Saving your son…Hiccup?"

Stoick inhaled, "Hiccup!" he yelled.

Gobber covered his ears, "That's what I've been trying to…oh never mind," he grumbled.

Tuffnut tilted his head, "Uh, what's he doing?" he asked.

Stoick faced Hiccup, who was now in the claws of the wild dragon. Toothless' eyes slit as he charged towards the dragon with Stoick in tow. The wild dragon—sensing a threat—roared at the furious Night Fury and chief, and took off. Everyone halted and watched the dragon carry the limp form of Hiccup away. Everyone's mouths were hanging open—including the Berserker's—until Astrid took charge.

She swung the base of her axe at Dagur's head, "That's for kidnapping him," she yelled. Dagur clutched his head as he crumpled to the ground. Astrid kicked him in the stomach, "And that's for everything else," she threatened.

"Everyone! To the dragons! We have to save my son!" commanded Stoick.

Astrid unwillingly left her victim as she clambered onto Stormfly, giving the Berserker's her best death stare. Stock jumped onto Toothless and instructed Thornado to give the Berserker's his famous roar, which stunned them as they were sent crashing into each other. With a somewhat satisfied look, Stoick instructed his team to stop the wild dragon…at all costs.

* * *

Toothless had been furious when the dragon flew off with Hiccup. No one was allowed to just take Hiccup like that, not under his watch! This was all he was thinking as he sped towards said dragon just up ahead.

"Toothless, my lunch is about to take the fast route up if you don't slow down!" said Stoick, gripping his stomach.

The dragon started heading towards Berk as said island was just coming into view.

"Wait. Is that dragon…helping Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

Fishlegs squinted his eyes, "That's what it seems to be doing…" he said.

The twins grinned, "Cool!" they cheered.

Toothless gave his wings a few forceful beats, and was now at the dragon's side. He roared at the dragon, and then Stoick felt Toothless completely relax, "Toothless?" he asked.

Toothless shook his head and continued on towards Berk, not seeming to mind that his best friend was dangling thousands of feet midair in the claws of a untrustworthy dragon.

"What's Toothless doing?" whispered Tuffnut.

"I don't know," Ruffnut whispered back, "But I bet it's something awesome!"

Tuffnut rolled his eyes, "But it doesn't look like he's doing anything awesome," he said.

"Not now," said Ruffnut loudly.

"Oh yeah?!" said Tuffnut.

"Obviously," replied Ruffnut.

Tuffnut attempted shoving his sister but instead flipped himself over, which sent Ruffnut laughing hysterically.

"Guys, this is not the time for fun and games!" huffed Astrid.

Tuffnut flipped right-side up, "You're right…she's sorry," he said, pointing at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut gasped and pushed her brother, making him flip over…again.

Astrid groaned and hit her head against Stormfly's neck. Fighting with Dagur really exhausted her, and she just hoped Hiccup was okay.

Snotlout flew closer to her, "You know babe if you need some support, I'm always here for you," he said, holding out his arms. Astrid sat up immediately and abruptly flew away, leaving Snotlout hanging. Snotlout shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, but you don't know what you're missing!" he yelled.

Astrid groaned as she flew to the other side of Stoick, "Sir, what happened? Why is Hiccup still…well…there?" she asked, gesturing to Hiccup.

Stoick sighed, "I don't know Astrid…but we're nearing Berk, and it looks like the dragon is going to land," he said.

Astrid nodded slowly as the wild dragon roared to Toothless, who jerked his head towards the chief's home. The dragon nodded and swiftly changed paths to avoid the gathering crowd at the docks.

The dragon softly landed in front of the chief's home, waiting for Toothless to land. The moment said dragon was on the ground, the Nightmare placed Hiccup into Stoick's arms. With one last affectionate nudge to Hiccup, a roar to Toothless, and a nod to the rest of the group, the wild dragon took off…free at last.

* * *

Everyone gaped at the wild dragon that had just left them unharmed. After the shock passed, the focus was once again on Hiccup.

"Why does everything always have to happen to him?!" asked Stoick as he carried his son to the door. He had barely touched the door when it fell over. Toothless guiltily looked down and tried to hide his chuckles. Stoick ignored it and immediately went upstairs and placed Hiccup in his bed. After one long look at his son, he went back downstairs to give orders.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two get Gothi. Gobber and the rest of the teens stay here and watch Hiccup. The rest of us," he said to the adults, "will set up a new defense in case someone like Dagur tries to sneak up into Berk," he said. Everyone nodded as they separated…the same helpless feeling they felt when Hiccup was first unconscious was once again in their chests.

* * *

"Didn't we just do this like, a week ago?" asked Tuffnut as the twins flew towards Gothi's house.

"Ugh, yes…" complained Ruffnut, "We always get the boring job…"

"It's like nobody trusts us," huffed Tuffnut.

Ruffnut lifted her chin, "Maybe it's because nobody trusts you! …Ugh why did I have to get stuck with someone as stupid as you," she groaned.

"Hey! Nobody's ever asked me how I feel about being stuck with you!" he yelled.

"Oh, and how does it feel?" she jeered, getting closer to his face.

"Oh…well, y-y-you know, gr-gre-great! Haha, yes! Best sister an-anyone could ask for!" he said, "If they were crazy," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?!" she screamed.

He held up his hands, "Nothing!"

Barf and Belch—tired of the twins bickering—sent them flying onto Gothi's porch, who happened to be already waiting outside with supplies. The twins looked at her and scrambled up in surprise.

"Whoa! How did you know we needed you?" asked Tuffnut.

Gothi slapped her forehead and pointed to the twins. They looked behind them and saw nothing.

"I don't get it," whispered Tuffnut.

"She means us, idiot," huffed Ruffnut, elbowing her brother.

Gothi had already made herself comfortable on the Zippleback, and tired of the twins argument; sent their dragon flying towards the chief's house…without the twins.

The twins stopped as they heard the wings of a dragon…more specifically, their dragon. They whipped their heads to where they had last seen said Zippleback, but all they saw was their tails.

Their eyes grew wide with shock, then narrowed with anger, "This is all your fault!" screamed Ruffnut.

"How is this my fault?" asked Tuffnut.

"If you didn't make me mad, then we wouldn't have to walk all the way back!" she yelled, sending them into another one of their famous arguments.

Gothi turned around at the arise of the new argument and shook her head as their dragon calmly flew her to the chief's home.

* * *

"Hi Gothi," said Astrid, "Where are the twins?" she asked.

Gothi smiled and pointed towards her house, the three teens looked outside and saw the twins shoving and hollering at each other…as usual.

"Oh," was all Astrid said as Gothi began diagnosing Hiccup.

After Gothi was finished, she walked outside to tell them what happened. Gothi gave Gobber a glare as she started drawing, "She says…Hiccup's physically fine, and he didn't re-lose his memories!" he said as the teens cheered.

"However…" he said, causing the teens to become silent, "He will most likely be traumatized by the recent events…he may never regain his memories, and he'll probably never want to see dragons ever again," he said grimly.

"Is there any way he will get his memories back?" asked Fishlegs.

Gobber read, "It's possible, but very unlikely…it would have to take a miracle…" he said.

The teens remained silent, the only noise being two people charging towards them.

"What'd we miss?" asked Ruffnut.

Astrid—trying to hide her worry—screamed, "Hiccup may never get his memories back because of Dagur! And all you care about is beating you brother! How can you two be so heartless!"

Snotlout touched his chest, "Oh please, we're Viking's…Viking's don't have hearts," he said.

Astrid glared at him, "Well maybe its time they should," she said, "Come on Toothless, you're the only one that understands," she said rather loudly.

No one moved, "Way to go genius," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout backed up, "What? I'm not a softy!" he said.

"You didn't have to say that to Astrid," said Fishlegs.

Before Snotlout could reply, they heard a yell from upstairs, "Get that Night Fury out of my room!" yelled Hiccup.

"You don't remember him?" they heard Astrid gasp.

"Of course I do, its Toothless," he said, "But still, get that dragon out of my room!" he yelled.

The teens groaned…getting his memories back was going to be even harder then before…especially with people like Dagur, who only wanted Hiccup for themselves.

* * *

"Hiccup, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Astrid.

He frowned, "A M-m-m-monstrous N-n-ni-nightmare attacking me," he said.

"Good," said Astrid, "And do you remember that dragon saving you?" she asked.

Hiccup stared at her, "A dragon saved me? Unlikely!" he said, shaking slightly.

Astrid smiled, "Well he did," she said.

Hiccup looked down at his mangled prosthetic, "Do you…think that…Dagur will try and catch me again?" he asked.

Astrid sighed, "I hate to say this but, he's probably trying to find you now…" she said.

Hiccup drew his knees into his chest, "Oh," was all he could say.

Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup, sending the poor boy panicking, "Astrid! Don't let him hurt me!" he whimpered.

Toothless was startled and immediately withdrew his tail, slightly crushed. He backed into the corner of the room and lay down.

Astrid gave Toothless a sympathetic look, "Hiccup, Toothless isn't going to hurt you…you know that," she said.

Hiccup looked up, "Then why didn't he save me? Huh? Why didn't my so-called _best friend_ save me? Why? Answer me Astrid!" he cried.

Astrid couldn't take it anymore, and on instinct gathered Hiccup into her arms, "Toothless didn't save you directly because he couldn't. He was fighting off the Berserker's…the dragon that was attacking you realized that you were also being attacked, and wanted to help you," she said, "Toothless was upset at first, but realized that it would be the fastest way to save you, so he accepted it."

Toothless slowly walked over and nodded his head. Hiccup pulled out of Astrid's arms and recoiled under the blankets, "I-I'm sorry…" he said, "I just need some time alone…"

Astrid nodded, and with Toothless reluctantly following, joined the others outside. Unbeknownst to them, Hiccup had secretly left through the back door of his house... running to the "safety" and seclusion of the forest.

* * *

**Next chapter: …**

**-What would you like to happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**-germanyusaman1997: I saw you're idea right before I posted this...ironically that's exactly what I was thinking when I started to write this chapter!**

**Special thanks to:**

**-StorSpeaker**

**-purplefern**

**-movielover48**

**-Ferdoos**

**For helping me with this chapter, I took all of your ideas and somewhat combined them into this…I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Hiccup was breathing heavily as he blindly made his way through the forest. He stumbled past the fallen tree, past the bola, and into the cove. He screamed as his prosthetic snapped—it hadn't completely broken yet, and as long as he didn't do anything crazy, it would still work—and he harshly landed at the edge of the cove.

He looked back from where he fell from, "This is just great…now I'm stuck down here, and no one even knows that I left," he moaned. He flopped down next to a rock, where he proceeded to rest.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Fishlegs.

Astrid sighed, "He didn't want Toothless to touch him, or even be in the same room with him," she said.

As the teens were conversing, Toothless—lucky that the door was still broken—snuck back inside to check on Hiccup. He silently crawled up the stairs to find…and empty bed. Toothless quietly panicked, not wanting to alert the others outside. He ran downstairs and looked around, only to find the back door slightly open. Toothless' eyes grew wide as he nudged the door open, looking for any sign of his rider. He sniffed the air—and with no hesitation—ran into the forest.

Everyone in front of the chief's house were unaware of Hiccup and Toothless' departure, "I can't believe we did all that work for nothing…I feel used," complained Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "We've got to help him…right Toothless?" she said as she turned to face him, only to be greeted with an empty space.

"Toothless? Oh no…" she groaned as she ran back inside to find the back door opened.

"Now what?" asked Ruffnut.

Astrid turned around, "We go after them," she said, "they couldn't have gotten too far," she reassured—either to them or herself—as they took off into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup jerked awake as his head slipped off the rock. He supported himself as he got on his hands and knees. Because he was at the perfect angle, he was able to see…

"An opening! I can escape!" he cheered, then stopped for a moment, "But if I leave…I'll have to face all the dragons," he paused, "Not if I leave Berk!" he exclaimed, "But…what if I get caught by Dagur again? Ugggghh," he groaned.

He froze at the sound of a dragon coming towards him. He quickly hid behind a boulder and peered out from behind to see a Monstrous Nightmare land. He thought the dragon looked awfully familiar, and that's the last thing he was thinking before his mind went blank.

When he came to, the dragon was right in front of him. Hiccup stifled back a scream as he scrambled backwards. The dragon looked slightly hurt as it backed away. Something about this dragon seemed very familiar…maybe in a story or…

He gasped, "We-were you the wild dragon that saved me?" he asked. The dragon growled at the word "wild", but nodded. Hiccup's eyes darted around quickly as he said in a hushed voice, "Can you help me?"

Said dragon looked shocked but gave him another nod. Hiccup breathed out in relief as he slowly climbed on the dragon. The dragon looked at him skeptically, "Take me somewhere that's not Outcast Island, Berserker Island, or some deserted island…take me somewhere where everyone will accept me and not force me to do anything," he said. The dragon nodded and quickly flew out of the cove…just missing a certain black dragon who was searching for the Viking that he just so happened to be carrying on his neck.

* * *

"Oww! Oh I am hurt, I am very much hurt!" yelled Tuffnut. His sister had just pushed him into prickly bushes…and said Viking was now laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen your face! No wait…you should see your face! Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed. Tuffnut groaned as he pulled a stick out from his arm.

Snotlout huffed, "Where could they have gone?" he asked.

"And how can we be sure if they're even together?" asked Fishlegs.

Astrid was about to reply when they heard a frustrated roar coming from the left of them. Without another word—except for Tuffnut's complaints—the five of them ran as fast as they could, past the fallen tree, past the bola…and into the cove.

They shouted out in surprise as they tumbled into the cove, Snotlout landed first-on the bottom-Astrid and the twins in the middle, and Fishlegs ended up on top of the pile.

"Get. Off. Me. Now," grumbled Snotlout.

Fishlegs awkwardly rolled off, the rest of the teens muttering about "loosing some weight". Before Fishlegs could process this, Toothless frantically ran up to them and roared loudly in their faces.

"Toothless? What's wrong? Where's Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

Toothless began running around in circles, making gestures to the sky, and rolling around on the grass.

"Uhh…what's he doing?" asked Ruffnut.

Astrid was not amused, "I don't know…" she said, "Toothless! Stop it! We're looking for Hiccup, we don't have time for your silly tricks," she said.

Toothless stopped and stared at her…this was no joke! He ran in front of the exit to prevent them from leaving, "Toothless…" she warned.

Toothless made no gesture that he was going to move, "Sorry Toothless," she said as Fishlegs scratched him under his chin, knocking him out.

"Come on! He'll be fine…we have to keep looking for Hiccup! He might be lost, or something even worse may have happened to him!" said Astrid, "We should split up…Fishlegs and I will go east, the rest of you go west," she said.

Snotlout nodded before, "Wait a minute! You're giving me the twins?!" he groaned.

"Would you rather go by yourself?" asked Astrid.

Snotlout's eyes widened, "Fine...I'll take the twins," he huffed.

If the twins were hurt, they didn't show it, "Scared Snotface?" jeered Ruffnut.

He laughed, "Me? Scared? Never!"

"Really?" asked Tuffnut, "What about that time when-"

"Shut up!" screamed Snotlout.

Fishlegs turned to Astrid, "Why did you put them together?" he whispered.

She faced him, "Would you rather be with them?" she asked.

Fishlegs tilted his head, "Eh…good point," he said as they began searching for their friend.

* * *

Hiccup had been flying for a few minutes now, and nobody seemed to have noticed he had left. It wasn't very long until he spotted another island coming into view.

"Which island is that?" he asked, "I don't remember an island being this close to Berk…" he muttered.

The Nightmare landed smoothly, and Hiccup not so gracefully dismounted…his prosthetic slightly giving out. He looked at his surroundings, which was mostly rock, trees, and some plants. The only thing that stood out was a volcano-like structure towards the edge of the island. He turned around to thank the dragon, but he was already gone. He sighed and looked down at the ground…finding remains of spears, catapults, and other Viking weapons. He looked closely at a mangled spear, "This looks like…the Berk crest!" he gasped.

He dropped the spear and whipped around to face the opening of the volcano. It seemed to have been forced open, because the huge gap didn't look natural. He kept feeling like something was going to pop out of there…and it felt like something already had, but he couldn't remember what it was. He sighed and sat down, facing the ocean. As he was trying to force himself to remember, he didn't notice the hundreds of eyes staring at his back, just waiting for the right time to show themselves.

* * *

**Was it a good combination?**

**Next time on Dragon Island…**

**-Toothless finds a way to get to Hiccup and saves him from (insert threat here)**

**OR**

**-Toothless finally convinces the teens that Hiccup isn't on Berk**

**OR**

**-Do you have an ideas of how Hiccup could get a chunk of memories back?**


	20. Chapter 20

Toothless had been pestering the teens for the past hour, running back and forth trying to tell them where Hiccup was—or wasn't.

"Wait. What if he's not even here?" asked Tuffnut.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tuffnut continued, "I mean, what if he's not even on Berk?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Idiot, we would've seen him leave…or at least someone would have," she said.

"Eh, whatever," he said as Toothless ran in front of him, "Whoa, what do you want? Stop bothering me!" he said.

Toothless snorted and threw Tuffnut onto his back, and in a blink of an eye they were airborne. Tuffnut's cries of protest could be heard throughout the forest.

"Now what?" asked Ruffnut, looking up at her brother.

Snotlout looked around, "Umm…we could…..OH! We could find the others!" he said.

Satisfied, he abruptly turned around...and smashed right into Fishlegs, "Hey! Watch it!" yelled Snotlout.

Fishlegs scrambled up onto his feet, "You should watch where you're going, Snotlout," he huffed as Astrid showed up.

"What's going on? Where are Tuffnut and Toothless going?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Ruffnut.

Astrid sighed, "Well, we're better go after them," she said as she called Stormfly to her.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut quickly called their dragons to them without any problem, but they were still waiting for…

"Ugh! Why does he never listen to me!" groaned Snotlout.

Fishlegs stepped forwards, "Let me try," he said as he made the call of a Monstrous Nightmare. Almost immediately, Hookfang flew down and landed next to Fishlegs. Fishlegs gave Snotlout a smug grin, "That is so not fair," grumbled Snotlout as Hookfang tossed him onto his back.

Belch started looking around for his rider when, "Toothless just kidnapped my idiot brother, so we have to go save him…ugh, why do I put up with this?!" groaned Ruffnut.

"Come on! We can't lose them!" yelled Astrid as she took off. One by one the rest of the dragons took off—a little tough for the Zippleback—and tried to catch up to the determined Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup was shuffling around the island, kicking dust up everywhere. He knew this was pointless, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to do it.

"Some rocks…more wood…some more wood…burnt bones… and huh?!" he paused and looked closer. He picked up the object and held it close to his face and started examining it.

"This looks like it came from something really big…" he thought, feeling the bone, "I wonder what it could've been from…" he said as he threw it down and continued kicking up dirt.

"Another broken bone, some rocks, more weapons, and…what is that?!" he said.

He ran forward and picked up the mess of twisted leather and wires, "What could this have possibly been," he thought, scratching his head. He looked even closer, "Actually…this looks a lot like Gobber's scraps in the forge," he said. His eyes opened wide in remembrance as the world turned black.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

He was in the forge grabbing scraps and wires. Now he was pulling parts from old weapons and shields that were still usable and putting them together.

The next day, he walked into a cove holding the item that he had made the night before, as well as a large basket. He approached a black blur and tipped the basket over, the contents of fish pouring out. The blur bent down to eat, but reeled away from the eel, which he quickly threw away. As the blur began eating, he slowly made his way to the back of it and started putting his creation on whatever it was.

After a moment, the blur seemed to expand a little...suddenly he was airborne, hanging off of the unidentified blur. He looked down and saw his contraption all closed up, so he bent forward and pulled it open, sending the blur soaring out of the cove. The blur cleared up and revealed…

The Night Fury?

The creation was also starting to clear, revealing…

The prosthetic tail.

(_End_)

* * *

Hiccup was breathing heavily as he looked down at the burnt, mangled prosthetic in his arms. He ran his hands over the material, remembering the first time he was able to help Toothless.

He shook his head, "No. There is no way I can trust a dragon…even if I did, well this," he said, gesturing to the tail, "They can turn their backs on me any time….so what if a random dragon saved me? That was just a once in a lifetime experience," he said, "I'm sure it was just luck." He held on to the prosthetic as he continued exploring the island, still oblivious that he had made a great contribution to it. "Ugh, how fast can Toothless go?" asked Snotlout, clinging tightly onto Hookfang's horns.

"Very fast Snotlout," said Astrid sarcastically, "But he seems to be going even faster than we've ever seen him go…" she said, more normally this time.

"Awesome!" cheered Ruffnut as everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked, "He's probably screaming like a little girl right now!" she grinned.

They rolled their eyes at her foolishness, "Hey, what's that over there?" asked Fishlegs.

Astrid looked to the left and saw Toothless dive towards—

"That's…Dragon Island!" she gasped.

Everyone whipped their heads around, and sure enough, there was Dragon Island…and Toothless.

"What's Hiccup doing?" asked Ruffnut.

Astrid stared at her, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Ruffnut pointed just below them, where said boy was running away from them. Astrid opened her mouth and, "Hiccup! We're here to help you! You don't need to be afraid," she yelled as the teens landed behind Toothless and a grumbling Tuffnut.

Toothless—seeing Hiccup fleeing—practically flung Tuffnut off of him and ran after Hiccup, "Toothless! What are you…oh never mind," said Astrid, slapping her forehead in frustration.

Hiccup ran into the old dragon nest and Toothless tried following, only to get stuck. With all his strength, he was able to pull himself out of the hole and into the nest, the only problem was what happened afterwards…

"Oh Thor. Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor! The nest caved in! What are we going to do, what are we going to do, what are we going to—" started Fishlegs.

Nobody bothered to stop Fishlegs, because they too were standing in shock. Hiccup and Toothless were trapped…together. While normally that would've been a little more comforting, now it was nothing but a nightmare.

* * *

**Hiccup and Toothless are trapped! How will Hiccup get through this one?**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Sorry that this chapter was a little short…the next one should be longer!**

**Next chapter:**

**Hiccup and Toothless have to work together and escape the nest**

**~What should the other teens/dragons be doing?**

**-Go and get Stoick?**

**-Explore?**

**Or**

**-Help Hiccup and Toothless themselves**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**DraceenaRise-This helped a lot! Thank you so much :)**

* * *

Fishlegs continued, "—What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to-"

Astrid had enough, "Fishlegs!" she groaned, "Not helping."

Fishlegs collapsed on top of Meatlug…only to find that she wasn't there, "Meatlug? Sweat Pea? Where are you?" he asked.

A loud crunch echoed throughout the island, catching the attention of all the teens, "Meatlug? What are you—this is not the time to be eating rocks!" scolded Fishlegs.

Astrid sighed and crossed her arms…when suddenly an idea popped up into her head, "No! Don't stop!" she yelled.

Everyone froze.

"What's with her?" whispered Tuffnut.

"She's lost it," said Snotlout.

"No! If Meatlug keeps eating the rocks, and if all the dragons help, we can reach Hiccup and Toothless!" she said, glaring at Snotlout, "Did you ever think of that?" she asked.

Snotlout opened his mouth to reply, "I…uh…shut up Astrid," he mumbled. Everyone else's eyes lit up as their dragons took their places, not knowing exactly what to expect if they could break down the barrier.

* * *

While the teens and dragons were trying to get inside, Hiccup was trying to find a way to get outside. First, he tried pulling on the rocks, which resulted in debris falling onto his head. Next, he used his prosthetic to try to pry the rocks apart…which also failed miserably. Finally, he hit the rocks with all his strength…which ended up with him on the ground clutching his hand.

"Well this was stupid," he groaned. He then pushed himself up into a seated position, where he was met with the worried eyes of…

Hiccup gasped, "Uhh—uhh-uhh-uhh what are you doing here?" he half choked-half screamed.

Toothless had first been amused when Hiccup tried taking down the wall by himself, but no sooner was he amused was he worried. Forgetting about Hiccup's fear, he ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

Toothless crooned and bent down to nudge Hiccup…but Hiccup was faster and scooted away from the concerned dragon. With wide—fear filled—eyes, Hiccup shakily got to his feet and started edging around Toothless. But because it was so dark, Hiccup couldn't see that he was about to…

"Owww!" he yelled as he tripped over Toothless' tail. Trying to hide the pain of his throbbing knuckles and stump, he blindly scrambled away from the Night Fury. Toothless debated about following Hiccup, but his thoughts were interrupted by the rocks breaking apart. The wall was destroyed, and the noise was so loud that it overpowered an important scream...

* * *

The teens cheered as their dragons finally blasted/ate the rocks apart. Tuffnut was the first to take action, "Oooohhh—ooooh-oooooh! Me first! Me first!" he yelled, pushing his sister aside.

Ruffnut clenched her fists as she grabbed her twin's helmet and jumped into the cave. Tuffnut grit his teeth and yelled, "No fair! You didn't give me time to fight back!"

Ruffnut turned around, "That's because you fight like a girl," she said smugly.

Tuffnut immediately pounced onto his sister, both of them rolling around in the dark. They continued arguing until Tuffnut heard a noise… "Uh, what was that?" he asked, still kneeling over Ruffnut.

She kicked him off, "What was what?" she asked.

It was a growl this time.

The twins froze, "Oh…" said Ruffnut. Then the 'thing' started moving, and with just a glance at each other, the twins screamed and ran out of the cave. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and their dragons stared at them, "What happened? Where are Hiccup and Toothless?" asked Astrid.

Tuffnut pointed a shaky finger, "There's something in there…" he said.

"Something big!" Ruffnut added.

The twins were still on the ground holding onto each other, when the 'thing' decided to show itself. The rocks started crumbling, the dragons stood protectively in front of their riders, Ruff and Tuff closed their eyes, when suddenly the thing came out to reveal…

"Toothless?" asked Astrid.

"Toothless?!" exclaimed Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"So, so let me get this straight," laughed Snotlout, "You two were scared…of Toothless!?"

The twins let go of each other and stood up, "No!" defended Tuffnut, "Well, maybe she was…but definetely not me," he said. Ruffnut huffed and shoved him back onto the ground. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked at the cave, expecting Hiccup to emerge at any moment.

When Hiccup still hadn't come out after a few minutes, Snotlout said, "Did you two even see Hiccup in there?" he asked.

The twins sheepishly looked away, "Her fault…" mumbled Tuffnut, earning a glare from Ruffnut.

"It's no one's fault," said Astrid quickly, hoping to avoid another fight, "Let's go look for him, he couldn't have gone very far…" she said. The teens nodded as they made their way into the old queen's nest with one very worried dragon.

Astrid noticed Toothless lagging behind, "You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you," she said. No one questioned her as she fell back to the depressed dragon.

"Hey Toothless," she greeted. Said dragon stared at her, "Look, I know you miss Hiccup and—wait. Was he here when you first came in?" she asked. Toothless slowly nodded his head. Astrid put her hands on her hips, "Did he walk away from you?" she asked. Another nod. "Did you not follow him?" she questioned. Another nod.

Astrid knelt down, "Why?" she asked. Toothless looked back at the opening, "Ohh," she realized, "Is that when we knocked out the rocks and the twins barged in?" she asked. Toothless just gave another sad nod.

Astrid stood up, "Well," she said cheerily, "This is the only way in, and that way is also the only way out…so we'll have to find Hiccup eventually!"

Toothless seemed to brighten up after hearing this andraced off to catch up with the others. Astrid laughed and chased after him, secretly hoping that what she said was actually true.

* * *

Remember that scream from earlier? That was Hiccup.

Hiccup had raced down the only path that he could find. Because he was running so fast, and because it was so dark, he couldn't see a large pit in the middle of the nest. His scream was covered by the other teen's success, so no one knew he was just barely hanging off the side of the pit.

"Somebody, anybody! Help!" he screamed, his hands sweating slightly making him lose his grip on the rock he was holding onto. He told himself not to cry—because that would only make things worse—but he couldn't stop his eyes from watering slightly.

His hands kept slipping…if only somebody was—hold on a minute. Was that…footsteps? Hiccup strained his neck to see who had come to rescue him…and it was none other than…Tuffnut?

"HA! I found him first! I win!" he cheered.

Ruffnut walked up next to him, "Oh please," she started.

"Guys," Hiccup said weakly, "Can you…" he grunted, adjusting his hands.

Tuffnut looked at his sister, "I'll prove it," he said, grabbing Hiccup's hands.

But because Hiccup's hands were covered in sweat, his grip was very slippery. So slippery that Tuffnut couldn't seem to pull him up. In fact, Hiccup seemed to be pulling him down…

Out of panic, Tuff yelled, "Ruffnut! Help!"

Ruffnut was about to mock him when she noticed just how delicate this situation was. So without wasting more time, she grabbed her brother's waist and started pulling him backwards.

Hiccup was still slipping out of Tuffnut's hands, "Tuff…" he said.

Tuffnut looked at him, "Just...let go," said Hiccup, "It would be…best for everyone," he choked.

Tuffnut shook his head, "Nu-uh, not happening," he said, taking a step forward to regain his balance. That one step however, was placed on top of a loose rock. Tuffnut's eyes grew wide as his foot started slipping. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and Ruffnut yelped in surprise as the three were pulled down into the pit.

* * *

Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the rest of the dragons had just arrived when they saw the trio fall. Toothless roared in alarm and dove in after them. The rest of the teens raced to the pit and looked down, finding no trace of the twins or Hiccup.

"What just happened?" asked Fishlegs.

Snotlout said, "The twins and Hiccup just fell into the hole, and Toothless went after them," he said.

Astrid huffed, "Thank you for stating the obvious," she deadpanned.

"No prob—oh…you're joking…" he said.

Astrid looked down into the pit and said, "We've got to go back to Berk, we can't help them on our own."

Fishlegs wanted to protest, but knew better. Snotlout shrugged his shoulders, "Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, get us back to Berk as fast as you possibly can…we don't have much time," said Astrid. The dragons roared as the teens mounted their dragons and flew as fast as their wings could carry them back to Berk.

Meanwhile…Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had finally reached the bottom of the pit with nothing but cuts and bruises. Just then, Toothless landed-rather harshly-right next to them. Hiccup took one look at Toothless, one look at the bickering twins, and slumped his shoulders, "Well…this is just great," he groaned, slightly edging away from them.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, school and dance are so demanding…**

**Thanks again to everyone who read or gave me ideas, they really help a lot!**

**For the next chapter(s), what would you like?**

**1) Hiccup regains his memories down in the pit and finds his own way out with the twins and they run into the *insert threat here**

**2) Stoick and other Viking's have to save him and—still with no memories—run into the *insert threat here**

**3) Or, he could regain his memories and this story would end soon**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**-For everyone who preferred the "Screaming Death" as the *insert threat* well, here it is!**

**Forever Me-Thank you, thank you, thank you! And no, it does not look like you're trying to take over. Thanks a lot, you really helped with this chapter! (As well as the next few :D)**

**GreenIvory-Thanks for reminding me about the Whispering Death's! (Although I'm not going to use that specific dragon).**

* * *

"Stoick! Stoick! STOICK!" yelled Astrid, sprinting frantically through Berk. Fishlegs and Snotlout were having a tough time catching up with her, "Astrid! Stop! Wait! … HEEL!" yelped Fishlegs.

Astrid spun around, "What did you just say?" she growled.

"Nothing…" squeaked Fishlegs, his cheeks flushing red.

"Did you just tell me…to heel!?" she screamed. Before she should clobber Fishlegs, Stoick entered, "What in Thor's name is going on?" he asked.

Snotlout looked away, "Don't ask me," he mumbled.

Stoick and sighed and looked around, "Where's Hiccup?" he asked.

Gobber stepped forwards, "And where are Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" he asked.

The three teens looked down, avoiding eye contact. Stoick sensed the uneasiness, "What happened?" he half demanded-half asked.

Astrid took a breath, "Well…you see," she said, clearing her throat.

"They fell down the hole in the queen's nest, and we don't know what happened to them," stated Snotlout.

Astrid and Fishlegs mentally slapped their foreheads as Stoick and Gobber paled. Stoick took a step back, and noticed another absence, "Where's Toothless?" he asked.

Fishlegs said, "Yeah...about that…he kinda…jumped in after them."

Now it was Stoick's turn to slap his forehead, "Why did he…oh nevermind," he groaned, "Gobber! Get all the necessary materials needed for pulling them out!" he said.

Gobber saluted and hobbled off, leaving Stoick with the teens, "Astrid, can you and the others gather some of the strongest Vikings in the village?" he asked.

"How many, sir?" asked Fishlegs.

Stoick thought for a moment, "At least three," he replied, "The dragons can help get Toothless out," he explained.

The teens nodded and ran off. Stoick sighed and looked at Thornado, "Why does everything always have to happen to Hiccup?" he asked.

* * *

Down in the bottom of the pit, Hiccup was asking himself a similar question, "Why does everything bad always happen because of me?" he sighed.

"Speak up! We can't hear you," said Tuffnut.

"I wasn't talking to you!" cried Hiccup.

Tuffnut held up his hands, "Okay, okay…sheesh! I was just asking," he said.

Ruffnut hadn't spoken to anyone…that is, until she stood up in frustration, "Argg! This is all Fishlegs' fault!" she huffed.

Tuffnut and Hiccup stared at her, "What does _us_ being at the bottom of this pit have anything to do with Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup.

Ruffnut huffed, "If Fishlegs wasn't trying to show off, you wouldn't have been knocked off Toothless and you wouldn't have forgotten everything! And if you never forgot anything, we would probably be training right now, or eating dinner, or something…but we wouldn't be here!"

Tuffnut stared at her and rubbed his stomach, "Mmmmmm foood," he murmured with a dreamy expression.

Hiccup tensed at Toothless' name, "Where did he go?" asked Hiccup.

"Where did who go?" asked Tuffnut, still patting his stomach.

"The dragon," said Hiccup.

Ruffnut looked around, "He was right there!" she said, pointing to an empty spot.

Tuffnut blinked, "There's nothing there," he said.

"I can see that," she deadpanned, "Well actually I can't...it's too dark to see very far," she said.

Hiccup started breathing rapidly, "Can you guys find him? I don't want it to be…the other way around," he said.

"Got it!" said Ruffnut.

"No, I got it first!" said Tuffnut.

"No, it was definitely me," huffed Ruffnut.

"Just GO!" yelled Hiccup, surprising the twins.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…we're going," said Tuffnut, as the twins separated.

Hiccup sat down and leaned back onto something firm, but also very comfortable. He closed his eyes and felt his aching body relax, not worrying about anything; not about the twins, not about how the thing that he was sitting on was moving, not about—WHAT?!

Hiccup sat up in alarm and turned around, once again meeting those worried green eyes.

"Oh for the love of—will you quit following me?!" he huffed.

Unseen by Hiccup, Toothless' ears drooped dramatically and his mouth formed a slight frown. He rested his head in his paws and looked up at Hiccup, waiting, "Tuffnut! Ruffnut! Guys? Looks like it I found him," he groaned, edging away from Toothless. No response.

He paused, "Oh _come on_," he groaned, standing up. He eyed Toothless, "You coming?" he asked, with a clear strain in his voice.

Toothless—trying to contain his excitement that Hiccup had just spoken to him—slowly stood up and started walking a good distance apart from him. Somewhat satisfied, Hiccup began searching for the twins.

Unbeknownst to him, the feeling that he had earlier of being watched was more than a synch. In fact…it happened to be four pairs of eyes. Three were white and belonged to baby Whispering Death's. The last pair of eyes were red…and they belonged to none other than the enraged Screaming Death. He was now fully recovered and was ready to seek his revenge. Luckily for him, some of those very Vikings/dragons were right where he wanted them to be.

With a demanding roar to his companions that translated to "stay here", the Screaming Death took off into the nest, hoping to finally get revenge.

* * *

**How was it? I know it was a little short...**

**Next chapter: (continuing from Forever Me's suggestion)**

**-The Screaming Death ventures into the cave and "seeks its revenge". Hiccup finally finds one of the twins, but the other is nowhere to be found. Thanks to the Screaming Death, Hiccup finally remembers almost everything...but is it too late to save the other twin? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Midnightsky0612- Teehee…yes he will remember Stoick disowning him… And thanks for the compliment!**

* * *

"Faster Thornado, Faster!" pushed Stoick.

"Ummm sir? That isn't going to help us get to Hiccup any faster…" said Fishlegs.

Stoick glared at Fishlegs, "And this is clearly none of my business…" he mumbled.

Stoick sighed, "Sorry son, it's just…I'm trying to take my mind off of…well you know."

"Yeah we do," began Snotlout, "It's—"

Astrid screamed, making everyone turn towards her, "Astrid, what's wrong?" asked Stoick.

Astrid glared at Snotlout, "Oh, nothing," she said.

Snotlout huffed and crossed his arms as the rescue group continued towards Dragon Island, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Tuff? Ruff? Quit fooling around! You guys couldn't have gone that far…maybe I just need to look harder…like…THIS!" he said, looking behind a boulder. Hiccup frowned and scratched his head as Toothless watched in amusement.

"What are you looking at?!" huffed Hiccup.

Toothless snorted and laid down, but almost immediately he was up in a defensive position, growling with rage. Hiccup was so scared out of his trousers that he dove behind a different boulder. He was hyperventilating so much that he didn't notice someone seated right next to him.

"Darn…this is no fun if you find me so fast!" said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked up in surprise, "Tuff?! Where were you? I've been calling you two for hours!" he complained.

Tuffnut stood up, "Psshtt, no…it's only been a few—hey, what's with him?" he asked, gesturing to Toothless.

"I don't know what I did!" said Hiccup.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tuffnut.

"I don't know what I did to make him so mad!" cried Hiccup.

Tuffnut was confused, "Ummmm, he's not mad at you…he's mad at…" he paused, "Do you hear something?" he asked.

Before Hiccup could answer, the walls of the nest started shaking violently. Loose rocks began tumbling down, nearly hitting them. It felt as if the ground would fall out from under them at any moment.

Suddenly it all stopped.

Hiccup and Tuffnut had fallen onto their hands and knees and Toothless was holding a protective wing over them. Both boys slowly opened their eyes and scanned their surroundings, carefully crawling out from under Toothless' wing.

Toothless was still growling, "Hello?! Dragon?! It's over now, you can stop doing that!" said Tuffnut.

Toothless let his guard down too soon because suddenly, from the top of the pit, came the, "Screaming Death!" yelled Tuffnut, "We have to get out of here!"

Hiccup was paralyzed with fear—sure Toothless was scary, but at least he looked friendly enough…this dragon….oh no, nothing could be worse than this—he thought, staring up at the beast. Sure enough, the dragon opened its jaws and let out an ear-splitting scream, sending chills down everyone's spine. Tuffnut covered his ears and dove under Toothless' belly, while Toothless flattened his ears against his skull and used his wings to protect himself. Hiccup, however, was nowhere near running for cover…instead he seemed to be…hypnotized.

"HICCUP!" screamed Tuffnut, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OVER HERE!" he yelled.

While all Tuffnut and Toothless could hear was the high-pitched scream, Hiccup heard something completely different. All Hiccup heard was the soothing, low-pitched hum that seemed to be making his mind go blank…

DRAGON RAID

TOOTHLESS

TRUST

TAIL

DRAWING

PROSTHETIC

DRAGON TRAINING

FLYING

FIGHT

CHAMPIONSHIP

DISOWNED

...

The Screaming Death stopped roaring and was now merely a few feet away from Hiccup, its eyes full of rage. Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably, unable to control all the emotions that were flooding his memory. Completely ignoring the large dragon, he turned around and looked at Toothless, who seemed to be in great pain.

"Oh Toothless," Hiccup whispered, just loudly enough for said dragon to hear.

Toothless stared right into Hiccup's forest green eyes…was this really happening? Did that stupid dragon make Hiccup remember everything? Before Toothless could think this over, Hiccup ran to him and threw his arms around his neck, trying so hard to hold himself together. Toothless cooed and laid his head on Hiccup's back.

"Too—ooo-oothh—lesss," moaned Hiccup.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, "My dad..no…Stoick disowned me…I really don't have any family anymore…" he said with a shaking voice.

Toothless playfully nudged Hiccup, "Thanks bud, at least I still have you," he said, burying his face into said dragon's chest.

Tuffnut cleared his throat, "Sorry to break up this reunion, but we have bigger problems here!" he said, gesturing to the Screaming Death, still staring at them with bloodthirsty eyes.

Hiccup pursed his lips, "We'll catch up later bud," he said, mounting Toothless, "Come on Tuff, we have to get out of here!" said Hiccup.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes and jumped on behind Hiccup, "Geez, I have never heard anyone say that before," he deadpanned.

They were just in time too, because the minute they were on the Screaming Death barred its teeth and almost caught them in its jaws. As Hiccup and Tuffnut rose from the bottom of the pit, Hiccup eyed the opening of the nest, "I know!" he gasped, "If we can out fly this thing, we can close off the opening and trap it in here!" he cried.

Tuffnut whooped as Hiccup had Toothless fly as fast as possible to the opening, where they successfully beat the beast.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" instructed Hiccup.

With a brief nod Toothless fired, closing off the entrance. Hiccup and Tuffnut cheered as they flew away from the threat and towards Berk. But even though they were safe, they both felt as if they had forgotten something very important…

…

Tuffnut was enjoying the view, when he suddenly leaned over Hiccup and said, "Hey look! Isn't that your dad?" he asked.

"Don't you mean former?" Hiccup mumbled.

"What?" asked Tuffnut.

"Nothing…" said Hiccup, looking up, and sure enough there were Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber, Stoick, and a few others flying in their direction.

Tuffnut started yelling, "Over here! You—hoo! Hello!"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to get the ringing out of his ears as the other riders started flying towards them.

* * *

The rescue group had been flying for quite some time now, "Ugh, this is sooo boring! Are we there yet?" asked Snotlout.

"NO!" yelled everyone else.

Snotlout visibly shrank down, "Sheesh," he muttered.

They flew in silence until they heard a faint voice saying, "Hello? Anyone?! Chief!"

They all looked around until they spotted, "Hiccup?" gasped Fishlegs in disbelief. Sure enough, Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Toothless were up in the air.

Astrid almost jumped with joy—even though that's nearly impossible on a dragon—"We found them!" she cheered.

In almost no time, they were right in front of the trio, "Hiccup! You safe, and you're on Toothless! That's great son!" beamed Stoick.

Hiccup looked up with deadly eyes, "Don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" asked Stoick.

"I'm not your son!" yelled Hiccup, looking down at Toothless' head.

Everyone—including Tuffnut and Toothless—were shocked. Tuffnut merely shrugged his shoulders as everyone gave him a "what happened?" look.

Stoick cleared his throat, "Okay then," he said, very hurt, "Let's go back to Berk, shall we?" he said.

Everyone nodded as Belch happily lifted his rider onto his neck. Barf bent down to do the same…only to find that his rider wasn't there. Barf roared frantically, almost causing Tuffnut to fall off. Tuffnut glared at Barf and was about to scold him when he realized the problem, "Hiccup…" he paled.

Hiccup finally looked up, "Yeah?" he asked.

"We forgot her," he said, turning white.

"Forgot who?" asked Hiccup, arching his eyebrows.

Tuffnut began shaking uncontrollably and muttering inaudible words, but all he needed to do was to point to Barf's empty saddle. Hiccup suddenly understood why Tuff was acting up, "Oh Gods…" muttered Hiccup, slightly paling.

Astrid was the first to interrupt, "Guys? What's wrong?" she asked.

Hiccup and Tuffnut looked towards each other, "She's…trapped," said Hiccup, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Trapped?" repeated Gobber, "Who's trapped?"

"In the nest," breathed Tuffnut.

"Who?!" asked Fishlegs.

"Ruffnut..." breathed Tuffnut.

Snotlout said, "No big deal, we'll just get her out like how we did last time!"

Hiccup looked at his cousin, "It's not the fact that she's trapped that's making us worried," he said.

"Then what is?" asked Snotlout.

Tuffnut started hyperventilating, "Sc-Sc-Sc-Sc-Sc-Sc-" he began.

"Speak up!" said Stoick.

"RUFFNUT'S TRAPPED IN THE NEST WITH THE SCREAMING DEATH!" he yelled, clutching Belch's horns.

If any of them were annoyed with Tuffnut earlier, no one was annoyed with him now, "Oh no. This is bad…this is very bad! This is worse than—" began Fishlegs.

"Okay Fishlegs! We get it!" groaned Hiccup, "This is my fault…I should've remembered her..." he said, pausing, "So I'll be the one that gets her back."

"Nu-uh," said Tuffnut, "There is no way I'm letting you go without me! She is my sister after all…" he said.

"I'm coming too!" squeaked Fishlegs.

"Me too!" said Astrid.

"I guess I'll come," said Snotlout, "Besides, you guys need me," he said, puffing out his chest.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys," he said.

Stoick nodded, "It's settled then," he looked at Hiccup, "Show us the way, son," he said.

"I told you not to call me that!" huffed Hiccup, taking the lead.

Stoick blinked once and shook his head. Whatever was troubling his son would have to be dealt with back on Berk…but for now, they just needed to find that twin.

* * *

The Screaming Death was enraged when the Night Fury blocked its path. It growled and tried shooting it's way out, but the rocks wouldn't budge. Now, not only would he not be able to get out of this cave, he also wouldn't get his revenge. Said dragon growled and plopped onto the ground, waiting to meet its fate. It was just closing its eyes when it heard a girl, "Hiccup? Tuff? If you don't come out right now I'm going to kill you!" she cried.

The dragon's eyes were once again lit up with fire. If he and that girl were both trapped in here, one of them should at least have some fun, he thought. With a satisfied grunt, the Screaming Death took off to get revenge on its first—and hopefully not last—victim.

* * *

**Woohoo! A longer chapter! (Finally :D)**

**Next chapter:**

**-Ruffnut's rescue goes smoothly except Hiccup still isn't talking to Stoick**

**Or**

**-Ruffnut is injured and half the group fights the dragon, the other half takes her back to Berk**

**Or**

**-The Screaming Death takes Ruffnut to Outcast Island, where she is held hostage**

**Or**

**-Something triggers Hiccup's memory and he remembers the Red Death and how he beat it, and also how his father "re-owned" (is that even a word?) him. He them fights the Screaming Death the same way as the Red Death, leaving him in a similar ending as the movie**

**Or**

**-An amazing idea that I haven't/can't come up with…**


	24. Chapter 24

**So actually this chapter isn't quite the rescue scene yet but rather the group flying back towards dragon island…the actual rescue WILL come next chapter!**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**(For anyone who gave an idea for the next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Mostly because even I'm not sure yet...)**

**RayRay- When I said "too late" I didn't mean character death, because I too am not very fond of them.**

**Mischievious48517-Thank you!**

* * *

Stoick had been slightly trailing Hiccup ever since his little outburst. Stoick cleared his throat and-

"I don't want to hear it," growled Hiccup.

Stoick was at a loss of words. Hiccup seemed fine before all…this, but now he wasn't sure what had happened to his son.

"Is something wrong son—er…Hiccup?" asked Stoick.

"Like you'd care," mumbled Hiccup as he sped farther away.

Stoick looked down guiltily, not really sure what was going on, "Stoick," said Gobber, "Give him a little time and space, he'll be back to his old self soon enough!"

Stoick sighed, "I just wish I knew what was going on…"

"I'm sure it's nothing," comforted Gobber.

Meanwhile with the other teens…well, let's just say Tuffnut was not having the best day.

"How could this happen? How can you just forget someone? How do you forget your own sister! My mom is going to have my head! I'm sure of it…" he rambled.

Snotlout groaned, "You're starting to sound like Fishlegs."

Tuffnut glared at him, "My sister is stuck with a dragon that might—and probably will—kill her! Don't you understand! She's my sister….my twin sister, my best friend, and she's the only one that truly knows me! Heck we've been stuck together since birth! None of you would understand…" he said, quickly covering his mouth, slightly embarrassed.

The other teens stared at him open-mouthed. They had never seen this side of Tuffnut before and they had to admit…it was weird. During Tuffnut's little speech, Astrid had started focusing on Hiccup—who seemed to be getting farther and farther away from them. Silently, she urged Stormfly forwards to catch up with him. Pretty soon, both dragons were neck to neck, "Hiccup?" asked Astrid, "Is everything ok?"

Hiccup was staring off into space for a moment, "Wha-? Oh…yeah…I remembered some more things," he said.

Astrid smiled, "That's great Hiccup!"

Hiccup's frown only deepened, which Astrid quickly noticed. She flipped off Stormfly's back and landed behind Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his waist, "So do you remember our first flight together?" she asked, tightening her grip.

Hiccup chuckled, "How could I forget?" he asked, immediately regretting it afterwards, "I mean…you know…if I didn't actually…" he stuttered.

Astrid placed her chin on his shoulder, "Shhhhhhhh," she hushed. They were silent for a few moments until Astrid released her grip, "So what's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

Hiccup's gaze averted down towards the ocean, "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Does it have something to do with you father?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise, "Who?" he asked.

Astrid sighed, "Look Hiccup, you'd have to be blind to not notice that you won't talk or listen to him," she said.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "He's not even my father…" he said.

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Of course he is!" she said, "Why would you think otherwise?" she asked.

Hiccup took a shaky breath, "He…he…he…he disowned me," he sniffed, looking away.

"Wh-what?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup sniffed again, "They were gonna take Toothless away, and then my father…I mean Stoick…said I wasn't his son and that I was a traitor," he muttered, "He said that I wasn't-and wouldn't ever be-a Viking…"

Astrid awkwardly hugged Hiccup from behind, "I'm so sorry," she said, pausing for a moment, "Wait, so you don't remember anything after?" she asked.

Hiccup lifted his eyebrows, "There's more?" he asked.

"Of course there is!" she exclaimed, "And it gets so much better after that!"

"Oh really? I didn't think it could get any worse," he said sarcastically.

Astrid sighed, "I really wish you knew more, but the chief told us that we can't tell you anymore than you already know…" she said.

"Figures," he muttered.

Astrid looked back at the rest of the group, "Don't you think we should let them catch up to us?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Hiccup sighed and released Toothless' tail, allowing the rest of the group to quickly meet their pace. With a brief double-tap on Hiccup's shoulder and a reassuring grin, Astrid leapt off Toothless and back onto Stormfly. At this point, Tuffnut was still complaining, "Are we there yet? Please tell me we're there? Please, please, please, please, please…"

"At least he's finally using the word 'please'," groaned Fishlegs, clearly annoyed.

Hiccup sighed, "This is all my fault…as usual…"

Everyone faced him, "What do you mean 'it's you fault'? How is this your fault?" asked Snotlout.

"I forgot Ruffnut…and you just don't forget a friend…you just don't!" he cried.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I forgot about her too-" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, because you're her brother, we get it!" yelled Snotlout as everyone stared at him, "And if you two are finished now, I believe we have a Screaming Death to take care of," he said, gesturing towards Dragon Island.

Tuffnut gasped, "Hurry, hurry, hurry! We've got to get there! Fast!" he said, urging the Zippleback forwards.

Everyone turned towards Dragon Island while it seemed to be…shaking?

"What's happening to the island? Is it…sinking? The island's sinking guys! What do we do now?" yelled Fishlegs.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead, "What could have caused this?!" asked Astrid, panic rising in her voice.

Hiccup sighed, "If I'm not mistaken…it was the-"

"-Screaming Death…" gasped Fishlegs.

The island shook once again, and Tuffnut was sure he heard a faint scream, "Tuff! Do you have any idea where Ruffnut went?" asked Hiccup.

"Do you mean when we were playing that game?" asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup groaned, "That wasn't a game!" he sighed, "But during that…yes," he said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," realized Tuffnut, "No," he said.

Another faint scream was heard, and this time it was heard by everyone. Hiccup spotted a very large hole not too far away and started forming a plan, "Tuff, Legs, Lout, we'll take that underground passageway…the rest of you search for a way to open up the entrance of the cave," he instructed.

"What!?" exclaimed Astrid, "You're leaving me here, alone?!"

Stoick huffed, "So what are we? A couple of yaks?"

"Do I look like a yak to you?!" asked Gobber.

The teens glanced at each other, "I think it would be best if we didn't answer that," said Hiccup, jumping onto Toothless. As the four teens took off, Astrid was left with the Chief and the blacksmith.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Gobber.

Astrid sighed, "Hiccup gained some more of his memories-and sarcasm-back…but he hasn't remembered everything…" she said.

"How much has he remembered?" asked Stoick softly.

Astrid mounted Stormfly, "I'll explain while we search, but right now we have to find a way to open up that cave!" she exclaimed, taking off.

Both Gobber and Stoick mounted Thornado, closely following Astrid. Stoick glanced behind him just in time to see his son and his friends disapeer into the hole. Stoick sighed as he wondered just what in fact was troubling his son as the three of them reached the front of the cave.

* * *

**Next chapter: The actual rescue! (Sorry about that!)**

**I'm still debating at what the outcome of the next chapter will be…right now it seems that choices 1 and 4 are pretty close, as well as a couple original ideas. If you have any (more) ideas about how Ruffnut's rescue should go, please help me out! Thanks!**

**(Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one probably won't be up until Monday...but you never know! Hopefully I'll ****have time to write this busy weekend!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**The final choice is…Option 1!**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Nicely Nicely's little sister-I'm glad you like it!**

**(stuart. tozer. 5)-(It wont let me type in your username correctly...) I feel so honored to have gotten your first review! Haha and I will try to add more Hiccup & Toothless friendship!**

* * *

"So…what are we going to do when we find the Screaming Death?" asked Snotlout.

Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself, "When we find the Screaming Death, we will most likely find Ruffnut," he said as Tuffnut's shoulders sagged.

"Oh," said Snotlout, "Then what?"

"We find my sister, get her out of here, and then we trap this stupid dragon so it never sees the light of day again!" screamed Tuffnut, tightly gripping onto Belch's horns.

Tuffnut's voice echoed throughout the cave, ringing in everyones ears. Hiccup massaged his scalp before he made a quick landing, everyone swiftly following him. He said, "Alright gang, we have something very important to do so I am going to assign everyone jobs."

Snotlout groaned, "Not again!"

Hiccup ignored him, "Fishlegs! Can you start exploring the tunnels to find out which way the Screaming Death went?" he asked.

"Ummm, Meatlug doesn't do too well in tight, enclosed spaces," started Fishlegs, earning glares from Snotlout, Hiccup, and Tuffnut. Fishlegs paused, "Going! Going..." he said, clambering onto Meatlug and clumsily flying into the closest tunnel.

"Snotlout," said Hiccup, "Go back up to where we came from and make sure the Screaming Death doesn't escape," he said. Snotlout was about to protest, but knew he would loose anyways…so with a frustrated grunt, he mounted Hookfang and flew away.

"Wait, are you telling me that we're just going to wait here and do nothing while my sister is being chased by that thing?!" yelled Tuffnut.

Hiccup returned to his place next to Toothless, "Yes…and no…" he said.

Tuffnut groaned, "Would you stop speaking in riddles?!"

Hiccup sighed, " A, we have no idea where the Screaming Death is and B, we don't want to go anywhere until we know exactly which way it went. Otherwise we would be aimlessly flying around not knowing where to go," he said.

Tuffnut hung his head, "…Tuff? You okay?" asked Hiccup.

Tuffnut's knees shook as he collapsed onto the ground, shoulders shaking slightly. His voice was so hushed Hiccup had to bend down to hear him, "You don't know what it's like…" he said.

"What?" asked Hiccup, kneeling across from Tuffnut.

"You don't know what it's like to be missing a part of your family!" choked Tuffnut, "You don't know what it feels like to be missing a part of you!" he said, tightly wrapping his arms around his body.

Hiccup sat down next to Tuffnut, "You have no idea…" he said.

Tuffnut looked up, "Huh?"

Hiccup released his breath, "You know how my father is the chief…right?"

Tuffnut half sniffed-half snickered, "Duh, everybody knows that," he said.

Hiccup took a long breath, "How would you feel…if someone you loved was never home and never took you seriously? How would you feel if that person never accepted you? How would you feel if they wanted a replacement of you? How would you feel if YOUR OWN FATHER DISOWNED YOU?!" he almost yelled.

Tuffnut was shocked, "Whoa…your dad disowned you? Cool!"

Hiccup realized he said too much, "Oh…did I say disowned? I meant…oh whatever it would probably get out anyways," he said sadly.

Toothless jolted out of his nap at the sound of Hiccup's distress. Warily—because he still wasn't completely sure that Hiccup wasn't going to run away from him—he approached Hiccup, rubbing his snout into his rider's chest. Hiccup gladly accepted his offer, and leaned onto Toothless' head. Tuffnut looked at his Zippleback, then back to the inseparable pair.

"I wish my-our dragon was as close to me-us as you two are," said Tuffnut.

"Really?" asked Hiccup, surprised that Tuffnut was still opening up to him.

Tuffnut seemed unfazed by this, "Yeah…even though you forgot everything, you still managed to stick together..."

Hiccup's "adventures" of the past few weeks started running though his mind, and he suddenly realized how terribly he'd treated his best friend, "How did you do it, bud?" he asked.

Toothless looked up at him, confused, "Why did you never give up on me?" he asked.

Toothless snorted and licked Hiccup's cheek to say, "Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

Hiccup grinned and hugged his friend, but almost immediately that grin was replaced with a deep frown. Toothless sensed this and crooned, "I'm alright bud…I'm just thinking…" said Hiccup.

"Thinking about what?" asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but before he could reply, a faint scream and a loud roar came from the right of them. Tuffnut frantically jumped up, "It's Ruffnut!" he yelled, "Quick! We have to save her!" he said, clambering onto the Zippleback, taking off.

"Tuff! Wait! We don't even know if that's the right way to go!" yelled Hiccup, but Tuffnut was long gone.

Hiccup sighed, "I guess I'll just leave a note for Fishlegs…" he said as he picked up a stick and wrote a message into the dirt. A few seconds later he too was airborne, flying through the same tunnel that Tuffnut had just gone into.

* * *

"Hiccup! I couldn't find anything over here but I'm pretty sure I heard the—what's this?" asked Fishlegs, stopping in front of markings that read…

FISHLEGS,

TUFF AND I WENT INTO THE TUNNEL ON THE FAR RIGHT.

SORRY WE DIDN'T WAIT.

HICCUP

(CAN YOU BRING SNOTLOUT WITH YOU? THANKS)

Fishlegs read the note a couple of times, "Well girl, looks like we're going to have to go fetch Snotlout now," he said as the pair took to the nearest tunnel.

* * *

"Tuff! Tuff?! Where'd you go?" Hiccup half whispered-half yelled, "Toothless, plasma blast!" he instructed. Toothless obediently fired, lighting up the entire tunnel. Now Hiccup was able to see the…

"Turn left! Turn left!" he screamed, gripping the saddle and nudging Toothless' side. Toothless made a sharp turn into an open space…where he saw Tuffnut standing in the middle of it.

"Tuff!" Hiccup cried in relief, landing next to said Viking. Tuffnut looked at Hiccup, "I guess you were right..." he said.

Hiccup stopped, "What do you mean?"

"If only I waited, then maybe we would've been able to find her by now…this is all my fault…I've let my sister down…" he said.

Hiccup laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No it's not, you really want to help Ruff…so you'll do whatever your instinct tells you to do, which can be good or bad…" he said.

Before Tuffnut could respond, Snotlout and Fishlegs entered, "Where's the action? I thought you needed me for my skills!" said Snotlout, flexing his muscles.

Fishlegs looked at him with disgust, "In you dreams…"

"What did you say?!" demanded Snotlout.

"Nothing…" squeaked Fishlegs.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Guys…not helping!"

Tuffnut had been ignoring their conversation because he was sure he felt the ground move. He was also pretty sure that his sister was close by, "Do you guys hear that?" he asked.

The three teens stopped talking, "Uhh…what are we supposed to be hearing?" asked Snotlout, who was not amused.

Suddenly, rocks started falling from the ceiling, and the ground began to shake violently. The four teens were thrown onto the ground, "Well Tuff, looks like your instincts were right!" yelled Hiccup as the Screaming Death burst out from under them, clutching Ruffnut in it's claws.

Tuffnut immediately became defensive, "HEY! You leave my sister **alone**!" he yelled.

During this panic, Hiccup yelled, "Fishlegs! Do you know where the opening of the cave is?"

"Yes!" Fishlegs replied, "I passed it multiple times earlier," he said.

"Can you and Snotlout drive the Screaming Death there? Astrid, Gobber, and Stoick are there, maybe you guys can attack it and drive it away from here…" said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded as Hiccup thought of a plan, "Does anyone have any paint?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Fishelgs, pulling out two bags of purple paint.

"Okay, you need to cover its eyes with the paint so it will—hopefully—let go of Ruffnut, then you have to get it to chase you all the way to where Astrid is," he said.

Snotlout held up his hands, "Throw me some purple paint already!"

Fishlegs cleared his throat, "It's called eggplant, actually," he said as everyone glared at him, "And here you go…" he said sheepishly, tossing a bag to Snotlout. After successfully hitting both eyes, the dragon screamed in pain and let go of it's victim. Ruffnut wearily opened her eyes, but was to scared and winded to scream.

"Toothless! Rescue Dive!" said Hiccup.

Toothless grunted and charged with incredible speed, Tuffnut watching with wide eyes the entire time. Toothless positioned himself so that he was right under the falling girl. Within seconds Ruffnut was safely in Hiccup's arms, flying away from the Screaming Death. With Ruffnut clinging onto Hiccup, he yelled, "Now Fishlegs! Get it out of here! Meet us back on Berk!"

Fishlegs and Snotlout started shouting insults at the Screaming Death, one in front and one in back of it, and quickly led it away from the three teens.

Tuffnut silently flew over to Hiccup, "Ruff?" he said in a small voice, "You okay?" he asked.

Ruffnut groaned and her grip around Hiccup's neck tightened.

"What?" asked Tuffnut.

Ruffnut opened her eyes and stared at her brother, "Ruff…"

Ruffnut launched herself at her brother, almost making them fall off their dragon, "You're such an idiot, of course I'm not okay!" she cried.

"Did you break something?" he genuinely asked.

Ruffnut sniffed, "No…"

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I...I…I thought I was never going to see you again…" she choked.

"Oh…" said Tuffnut, "…me too…" he said, wrapping his arms around his sister. Ruffnut gladly accepted his comforting gesture and leaned into his chest, finally feeling safe.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, "You know what bud? I don't think anybody is going to forget this day for a long time…" he said, looking at the twins in wonder.

Toothless crooned as he flew next to Barf and Belch. Hiccup cleared his throat, "Sorry to break up your reunion…but the sooner we get back to Berk, the sooner we can get away from the Screaming Death," he said.

At the words "Screaming Death" Ruffnut perched herself on to Barf's head and said with a shaky voice, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

Tuffnut agreed, "Yeah, the sooner the better," he said.

Hiccup shook his head, "The twins agreeing is something that I'm never going to get used to…" he said as the three of them started the long trip back to Berk.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**What happened after Fishlegs and Snotlout chased the Screaming Death away from Hiccup and the twins? And what were Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber doing during this commotion?**

**-I can use RayRay's idea (Hiccup gets knocked off Toothless and gets all his memories back) but then he still won't talk to Stoick, and now he has to mend his relationship with his father**

**OR**

**-They could fly back to Berk and Hiccup still hasn't regained his memories and he still isn't talking to his father, and he ISN'T trying to mend his relationship with his father**


End file.
